Il sigillo del Cielo
by Lib89
Summary: Tsuna si scambia con il se stesso del futuro a causa del Bazooka di Lambo e il venticinquenne porta con sé notizie sulla nuova difficoltà che i Vongola dovranno affrontare. Che esperienza si cela dietro lo scioglimento del sigillo sulla Fiamma del Cielo?
1. Capitolo I

**Titolo**: Il sigillo del Cielo  
**Autore**: Liberty89  
**Genere**: Avventura, azione, comico a tratti  
**Rating**: Giallo  
**Personaggi**: Un po' tutti, Sawada Tsunayoshi  
**Pairing**: Nessuna coppia in particolare.  
**Avvertimenti**: Interpretabile come "What if?"  
**Note dell'autrice**: *sbircia da dietro un angolino* Buongiorno…? Sono arrivata anche in questo fandom a dare fastidio x3 Dunque, questa fic si inserisce dopo la saga dei Millefiore, quindi alla fine dell'anime. Ho messo l'avvertimento "What if?" per precauzione più che altro, perché volendo guardare la trama del manga, se si inserisse lì cambierebbe non poco lo stato delle cose xD Ma non siamo qui a mettere lo smalto ai piccioni, per cui buona lettura! :3

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi e l'ambientazione della fic non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà degli aventi diritto. La fic non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

**Il sigillo del Cielo**

**Capitolo I - Una giornata quasi tranquilla**

Quella mattina, Sawada Tsunayoshi si era alzato di buon'ora con un gran sorriso e una strana voglia di mettersi all'opera in qualcosa. Persino seguire gli assurdi allenamenti del suo bizzarro insegnante privato, che al contrario, gli aveva fatto capire da subito che quel giorno voleva riposarsi e lui doveva fare lo stesso, perché il giorno dopo avrebbero recuperato. A quel punto, il quindicenne si era congedato con una risatina rassegnata, dicendogli che sarebbe uscito quantomeno a far due passi, visto che era una bella e soleggiata Domenica di Maggio.  
L'Arcobaleno annuì soddisfatto. -D'accordo, ma non andare da solo, chiama Gokudera e gli altri.- consigliò, fermandolo sull'uscio. -Non si sa mai cosa può accadere e sei pur sempre il futuro Boss della Famiglia Vongola.-  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo, archiviando la storia della Mafia e del suo presunto ruolo di capo, nonostante avesse detto più volte che non ci teneva minimamente a diventarlo. -Sì, non preoccuparti, mi aspettano tutti davanti alla scuola, tranne Gokudera-kun, che credo si stia precipitando qui.-  
Sceso in cucina, il castano aveva trovato un placido quadro di serenità e l'aveva osservato con un sorriso intenerito. Sua madre che trafficava ai fornelli con un'espressione radiosa con Bianchi al suo fianco che studiava ogni suo gesto, come se volesse imprimerselo nella memoria, mentre seduti al tavolo, Lambo, I-Pin e Fuuta erano tutti presi dai loro disegni e strani discorsi che nessuno a parte loro avrebbe compreso.  
-Buongiorno!- esclamò, attirando l'attenzione su di sé e ottenendo in cambio un tripudio di sorrisi calorosi.  
-Oh, Tsu-kun! Ben svegliato!- lo salutò Nana, facendogli cenno di sedersi a tavola per mettergli davanti un'abbondante colazione. -Sei mattiniero oggi.-  
Il giovane annuì. -Vado a fare un giro.- annunciò, rubando una fetta di pane tostato. -Mi basta questa per oggi!-  
-Sei sicuro? Non è poco?- si preoccupò sua madre, accigliandosi appena.  
-Tranquilla, se mi viene fame rimedierò.- rispose, avviandosi verso la porta d'ingresso. -Ci vediamo più tardi!-  
-Tsuna! Aspetta!- gridò il bambino pezzato, abbandonando i suoi disegni per corrergli incontro e saltargli in braccio. -Lambo-san vuole venire con te!- dichiarò, attaccandosi ai lembi della sua felpa.  
-Va bene Lambo.- acconsentì immediatamente, perché nonostante tutti i guai che combinava un giorno sì e l'altro pure, era contento di passare del tempo anche con lui e gli altri membri di quella bizzarra Famiglia che in cuor suo aveva già accettato. -I-Pin, Fuuta, volete venire anche voi? E tu Bianchi?- propose agli altri, che scossero il capo e riferirono che avrebbero aiutato Nana-mama con le faccende domestiche.  
Salutati tutti, Tsunayoshi andò all'ingresso e infilate le scarpe uscì, scorgendo subito la figura del Guardiano della Tempesta appoggiata al muretto.  
-Buongiorno Decimo!- esclamò l'argenteo, rimettendosi in posizione eretta, pronto a seguirlo fino in capo al mondo.  
-Buongiorno Gokudera-kun!- ricambiò, avvicinandosi. -Andiamo, gli altri ci aspettano davanti alla scuola.-  
-Neh Tsuna!- chiamò Lambo quando furono in strada. -Dopo andiamo al parco? Eh? Ci andiamo?- chiese speranzoso e con una gentilezza ben diversa dal suo solito imporsi su quello che aveva cominciato a considerare un fratello maggiore.  
-Perché no?- replicò il Cielo, sorridendo al Guardiano del Fulmine che esultò, rendendolo partecipe di tutta la sua genuina gioia di bambino.  
Hayato osservò con orgoglio il ragazzo al proprio fianco, quasi invidiandone la pazienza verso quello scricciolo che lui definiva spesso e volentieri Scemucca, ma ammirando l'affetto che dimostrava per tutti loro e la capacità di tenerli insieme, uniti, e pronti a correre l'uno al fianco dell'altro per aiutarsi. Si sorprese però del tono educato usato dal moro, chiedendosi quanto l'esperienza del futuro li avesse provati, riplasmati, migliorati e fatti maturare con le sue battaglie e difficoltà. Tornò poi a guardare il profilo del giovane Boss, disteso in un'espressione serena e luminosa, e ancora una volta si disse che gli sarebbe stato accanto per sempre come suo braccio destro, perché era quello il suo posto.  
Sentendosi osservato, Tsuna girò lo sguardo, incrociando quello verde dell'italiano, ma non chiese nulla. Si limitò a donargli un nuovo sorriso, che si estese anche alle calde iridi castane.  
Quel giorno era semplicemente perfetto e niente sarebbe potuto andare storto.

L'esplosione improvvisa ebbe la forza di scaraventarlo tra gli alberi, che a causa del suo violento passaggio persero diversi rami. Tsuna strinse i denti e aumentò l'intensità delle fiamme sui propri palmi per frenare la sua corsa e spingersi fuori dal boschetto che circondava il tempio di Namimori.  
Avevano deciso di passarci, dopo il consenso di Lambo, per allungare un po' la strada che li avrebbe portati al parco e mai avrebbero pensato di finire sotto l'attacco di una Famiglia rivale dei Vongola, giunta dall'Italia per uccidere il futuro Decimo Boss, o almeno questo era il poco che aveva compreso dal discorso megalomane del sottoposto che stava guidando l'operazione. Un uomo imponente dalle spalle larghe e braccia muscolose, che brandivano una larga e letale scimitarra, bruciante di Fiamme color magenta, simbolo inequivocabile della Tempesta, e che si era presentato come Fernando, capitano della Prima Divisione dei guerrieri della Famiglia Corallo, proveniente dalle coste toscane.  
Messo da parte il panico e lo sgomento iniziali -sì perché ormai si era arreso all'idea di poter vivere una giornata normale e tranquilla-, Tsunayoshi si era infilato i guanti di lana e inghiottita una pillola dell'Ultimo Desiderio s'era lanciato verso gli avversari seguito dai suoi Guardiani, tranne Chrome perché non era riuscito a rintracciarla quella mattina, a differenza di Hibari che era comparso da chissà dove all'inizio della battaglia per _mordere a morte_ quei folli che avevano osato mettere piede a Namimori, disturbandone la quiete domenicale.  
In breve si era ritrovato a fronteggiare il capo della fazione avversaria in un uno contro uno e la scimitarra gli aveva inferto più di una ferita, il cui sangue ora gli insozzava gli abiti insieme alla polvere. La sua Fiamma del Cielo comunque non era stata da meno e aveva restituito con gli interessi quanto ricevuto. Si erano affrontati per lunghi minuti, indietreggiando e avanzando a un ritmo quasi regolare, finché l'uomo non aveva provocato l'esplosione che l'aveva gettato lontano.  
Ora, dall'alto della sua postazione, il Cielo studiò la situazione e si preoccupò. I nemici non erano quel grande esempio di forza, ma erano tanti e per uno che veniva sconfitto, tre ne prendevano il posto e i suoi compagni stavano lentamente cedendo a una stanchezza logorante.  
Serrò i pugni, nervoso, sarebbe bastato un X-Burner per spazzare via tutti quegli avversari, ma non poteva usarlo, perché il rischio di coinvolgere persone innocenti era troppo alto. Schivò un proiettile di Fiamme e guardò sotto di sé quando udì delle urla spaventate e il richiamo disperato di Lambo.  
-Kyoko-chan! Haru!- urlò Tsuna, scendendo in picchiata e mettendosi davanti alle ragazze con il mantello del Primo già aperto per avvolgerle.  
La scarica di proiettili avvolti dall'attributo Tempesta arrivò in un istante, ma nemmeno un colpo passò attraverso la stoffa nera, che come un muro insormontabile, era stata posta a difesa del Decimo e della sua Famiglia.  
-Tsuna-kun…- balbettò Sasagawa, fissando con occhi spalancati la schiena del ragazzo, e scorrendo con timore sulle macchie di sangue.  
-State bene?- chiese lui, voltando appena il capo per incrociare i loro sguardi.  
Haru annuì, stringendosi il Guardiano del Fulmine al petto per cercare di placare il suo pianto. -Lambo-chan, calmati. Adesso c'è Tsuna-san qui con noi.-  
Il bambino tirò su col naso, annuendo e girandosi verso Sawada, che nonostante la serietà delle iridi color arancio riuscì a trasmettergli un senso di pace e tranquillità. Qualcosa, però, si mosse nel cuore del giovane Bovino: avvertì un senso di impotenza e al contempo un desiderio enorme di aiutare il suo Boss per farlo tornare spensierato come quando giocavano insieme.  
-Kyoko-chan.- chiamò il castano, mentre le porgeva il lembo del mantello. -Tenetelo e usatelo per ripararvi, purtroppo, è impossibile allontanarsi da qui.-  
-Ma Tsuna-kun, tu come farai…?- replicò lei impaurita, stringendo la mano dell'altro.  
-Non preoccuparti per me.- disse solamente, prima di abbandonare la sicurezza del mantello del Primo per rigettarsi nella mischia, di cui iniziava a essere stanco.  
In meno di un battito di ciglia si ritrovò circondato dagli avversari che lo puntarono, chi con armi tradizionali, chi con armi avvolte dalla Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio. Li scrutò tutti e sollevò i pugni, pronto a riprendere lo scontro e concluderlo il più velocemente possibile. Sentiva forti e chiare le voci degli amici che stavano tentando di raggiungerlo, fra tutte quella di Gokudera che si stava facendo strada a colpi di dinamite.  
All'improvviso partirono dardi e fendenti e Tsunayoshi si difese tracciando una scia di fiamme tutt'attorno a sé, che ridusse in brandelli i colpi degli avversari. Fu in quel momento che il Cielo si accorse di una presenza al suo fianco a cui rivolse una rapida occhiata.  
-Reborn.- pronunciò calmo.  
-Scusa il ritardo. Si è presentata una faccenda abbastanza importante e non sono potuto arrivare prima.- spiegò il killer. -Ho anche recuperato Chrome, ora dovrebbe essere più semplice liberarsi di tutti questi moscerini senza fare troppi danni.-  
Infatti, verso la zona più esterna della battaglia, avevano cominciato a levarsi grida di terrore e dolore, miste a qualche sparuto ordine di mantenere i ranghi serrati.  
-Quale faccenda?- indagò il giovane Boss, a cui non era sfuggito il tono serio del bambino.  
-È una cosa delicata Tsuna, ne parleremo più tardi a casa.- rispose Reborn, lasciando intendere che non avrebbe detto nulla di più.  
L'altro annuì, fidandosi delle decisioni dell'Arcobaleno. -Sai qualcosa su questa Famiglia?-  
-Non molto, so solo che hanno chiesto di entrare a far parte dell'Alleanza, ma non sono stati accettati.-  
-Perciò questa è una vendetta.-  
-Precisamente, ma né il Nono né il CEDEF si aspettavano una simile eventualità.- chiarì l'insegnante, aprendo la mano per invitare il piccolo Leon a mutare il proprio aspetto in quello di una pistola. -Che ne dici di fare piazza pulita?-  
-Quando- il castano s'interruppe a causa di nuove urla provenienti dal punto in cui aveva lasciato le ragazze e il giovane Bovino, che era fuggito dalla protezione del mantello del Primo per correre verso di lui.  
-Tsuna!- chiamò a gran voce.  
-Lambo torna indietro!- ordinò Sawada, girandosi per andare incontro al suo Guardiano e affidandosi alla copertura del killer.  
-No! Lambo-san vuole aiutare Tsuna!- affermò il bambino pezzato, mettendosi le mani nella capigliatura afro e tirando fuori il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni.  
Sgranando gli occhi, Vongola Decimo pensò che forse la presenza della versione adolescente del Fulmine sarebbe stata effettivamente d'aiuto in quella situazione. Tuttavia, avvertì un brivido intenso corrergli lungo la schiena quando vide che l'arma viola era puntata su di lui. In pochi effimeri istanti lo inghiottì, sparandolo nel futuro e liberando una nuvola di fumo rosa; immediatamente, il mantello del Primo lo seguì in quel viaggio, svanendo con un sonoro "puff" e lasciando gli astanti sconvolti e stupefatti.  
Giunti in quel momento nel centro di quella baraonda, Gokudera e gli altri Guardiani osservarono la scena con orrore e preoccupazione più o meno evidente, per essere sostituita l'attimo dopo da un moto d'impazienza e curiosità, mentre un'inconscia domanda si faceva largo nella mente di ogni membro della Famiglia Vongola: come sarebbe stato il loro Boss più vecchio di dieci anni?

La nube rosa s'era espansa in ogni direzione, celando Lambo, la sua bizzarra arma e la versione futura del castano. Tutto pareva essersi fermato, come in una stasi profonda, e il silenzio corse ovunque, fino tra i ranghi degli avversari, che avevano alzato la guardia, pronti a respingere qualsiasi diavoleria fosse capitata loro davanti.  
-…Decimo?- chiamò Smoking Bomb, deglutendo e rompendo quello strato d'invisibile ghiaccio.  
Fu uno sbuffo quasi divertito a rispondergli. -Sembra che qui ci sia un po' di confusione.-  
Era matura quella voce, più profonda, ma il timbro era inconfondibile.  
-Decimo!- ripeté l'argenteo. -Tutto bene?!-  
-Tranquillo Hayato, sto benissimo.- replicò il ragazzo, incamminandosi per uscire dal fumo. -E sono certo che anche il me stesso di questo tempo sia in salute, quindi rilassati.- concluse, mostrandosi a tutti i presenti, che lo studiarono da capo a piedi.  
L'ormai giovane uomo, molto più alto del se stesso quindicenne, vestiva con un completo nero perfettamente in ordine, accompagnato da una camicia bianca, una cravatta anche lei color pece e un ampio mantello posato sulle spalle. I capelli castani, come sempre un po' arruffati e fatti alla loro maniera, gli incorniciavano il viso fino a metà guancia, ciò che però attirò maggiormente l'attenzione dei compagni di Sawada furono l'espressione del suo viso e i suoi occhi. Entrambi seri, come quando il loro Boss era in Hyper-mode, ma allo stesso tempo trasudavano una tranquillità senza pari in cui tutti riconobbero il loro solito Tsuna. Vedevano, però, che tra quest'ultimo e il venticinquenne che avevano davanti c'era un profondo abisso di differenza a cui non riuscirono a dare un'origine.  
-E tu chi saresti?!- sbraitò il comandante di quel folle attacco, puntandogli contro la propria scimitarra avvolta dalle Fiamme della Tempesta.  
Il castano gli rivolse un'occhiata indecifrabile. -Non mi riconosci? Sono il Decimo Boss della Famiglia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.- rispose con incredibile cortesia. -Se non ricordo male, siete qui per eliminarmi, o sbaglio?- disse, mostrando un'espressione pacata che ebbe il potere di far rabbrividire l'uomo e tutti i suoi compagni.  
-Oi Sawada!- esplose il Guardiano del Sole, riprendendosi a quelle parole e piazzandosi davanti a lui, imitato immediatamente dalla Nebbia e dalla Tempesta, mentre Yamamoto e Hibari affiancavano l'Arcobaleno più avanti. -Non provocarli in questo modo estremo!-  
L'altro si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. -Oh, Ryohei onii-san, non preoccuparti.-  
Il boxeur quasi trasalì nel sentirsi chiamare per nome, esattamente com'era stato per Gokudera poco prima. I due ragazzi osservarono il loro Boss dal basso all'alto con sguardo indagatore, spostandosi per farlo passare quando s'incamminò tra di loro con andatura sicura.  
-Chrome-chan.- chiamò, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza che sobbalzò.  
-Sì, Boss?- rispose cauta, mentre si girava, non sapendo come comportarsi con quella figura un po' misteriosa, che le rivolse un caldo sorriso rassicurante, splendido come quelli che era abituata a vedere.  
-Per favore Chrome-chan, andresti da Haru e Kyoko-chan con questo?- chiese, porgendole il mantello che gli copriva la schiena. -Vi servirà, non vorrei che vi faceste male.-  
Dokuro annuì, prendendo l'ampio soprabito e arrossendo quando le mani calde dell'uomo sfiorarono le sue. Dopodiché corse per fare ciò che le era stato chiesto, senza perdere il colore sulle guance al ricordo di quel diminutivo affiancato al proprio nome.  
-Grazie. Ah, onii-san, puoi occuparti di Lambo?- continuò, voltandosi appena nella sua direzione.  
-Certo!- esclamò Sasagawa dopo un istante di smarrimento per correre dal Bovino, che se ne stava ancora a terra con il Bazooka tra le mani.  
-Ehi Tsuna.- chiamò l'Arcobaleno, puntando le iridi scure sull'allievo, che ricambiò lo sguardo con assoluta calma mentre s'infilava i guanti. -Hai le pillole con te?-  
-No, non ne ho bisogno.-  
-Che vuoi dire?- domandò Reborn incuriosito, mentre un dubbio cominciava a germogliare tra i suoi pensieri.  
-Esattamente quello che ho detto. Non uso più le pillole né i tuoi proiettili da parecchio tempo.- spiegò. -Ora devo chiedervi di stare indietro. Anche tu Hibari-san.- proseguì, calcando molto sulle sue ultime parole senza girarsi verso il loro destinatario.  
-Non osare dirmi quello che devo fare, erbivoro.- ribatté con irritazione la Nuvola, alzando i tonfa.  
Il suo stato d'animo poi, non poté che crescere quando avvertì una risatina provenire da Vongola Decimo.  
-Vuoi che ti morda a morte?!-  
-Scusa Hibari-san, è davvero molto tempo che non mi sento chiamare in quel modo.- confessò, voltandosi. -Ora per favore, stai indietro. Raggiungete gli altri, sarete più al sicuro.-  
-Ma… Tsuna, cos'hai intenzione di fare?- si azzardò a chiedere Yamamoto, attirando gli occhi del Boss e incrociandoli con i propri.  
-Pulizia.- rispose semplicemente, mentre le iridi si tingevano d'arancio, sulla sua fronte compariva la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio e i suoi guanti di lana divenivano di lucido metallo per poi essere circondati dalle tumultuose lingue di quella stessa fiamma, molto più pura e splendente di quella che conoscevano e che emanava una potenza incredibile solo guardandola.  
-Presto! Indietro!- avvertì il killer, saltando sulla spalla del Guardiano della Pioggia, che si allontanò seguito da un reticente Hibari.  
Ciò che accadde poco dopo, nessuno l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.


	2. Capitolo II

_Buongiorno a tutti! Questo sarà un capitolo più lungo del precedente e di transizione, ma necessario per capire in quale vespaio sta per finire la Famiglia Vongola. Ci rivediamo in fondo per le note conclusive. Buona lettura!_

**Capitolo II - Passato e futuro non sono poi così lontani**

Gli stolti che avevano creduto di uscire vincitori dall'impresa di uccidere Sawada conobbero la disfatta più totale.  
La pura Fiamma color arancio si sollevò in un concerto di sfrigolii e ruggiti strozzati, quasi fosse impaziente di compiere il suo dovere, poi guizzò, seguendo le istruzioni di un ordine silenzioso. Si gettò sui suoi bersagli come un leone affamato, colpendole tutte nello stesso momento, tramutando la piazza antistante il tempio in una bolla di riflessi gialli, arancio e rossi.  
In una manciata di istanti, gli uomini della Famiglia Corallo furono travolti dalle Fiamme del Cielo, che distrussero ogni arma, serpeggiando tra di loro come una violenta onda marina, e li spazzarono letteralmente via senza però mietere alcuna vittima al loro passaggio.  
I membri della Famiglia Vongola, invece, osservarono tutto con un misto di timore e meraviglia. Il Boss si era limitato a compiere un movimento delle mani e le Fiamme erano scattate in avanti come cani da caccia alla ricerca della preda. Fissarono la sua schiena, trovandola grande e forte e per alcuni, il timore iniziale mutò in orgoglio, perché quella era la prova che Sawada Tsunayoshi era il vero erede del titolo di Boss. Primo fra tutti, fu Smoking Bomb a sentirsi fiero di essere il suo braccio destro.  
Quando quel selvaggio ma controllato inferno si placò, lo spiazzo era cosparso di uomini feriti e doloranti, che si stavano pentendo fino alle lacrime di aver osato posare piede in Giappone e, soprattutto, che avevano avuto l'ardire di mettersi contro i Vongola.  
-Perché non li hai uccisi?- domandò Reborn, affiancando l'allievo, che già aveva spento la Fiamma sulla fronte e stava riponendo i guanti nelle tasche della giacca.  
-Non è compito mio.- spiegò semplicemente. -Immagino che tu abbia già avvertito quelli del CEDEF.-  
Il bambino annuì, ghignando. -L'ho fatto venendo qui, perché sapevo che sarebbe finita così in ogni caso.-  
-Mi conosci troppo bene.- ammise il castano, per poi girarsi a guardare la versione giovane della sua Famiglia e venire travolto dal Guardiano del Fulmine, che gli saltò tra le braccia.  
-Tsuna!- urlò piangendo. -Lambo-san voleva aiutarti!- continuò, zittendosi l'attimo dopo quando avvertì una carezza sul capo.  
-Lo so Lambo, e hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.- disse Tsunayoshi, donandogli un'occhiata soddisfatta.  
-Davvero?- chiese il bambino, dubbioso.  
-Certamente.-  
-Lambo-san è il migliore!- esclamò felice l'altro, stringendosi alla giacca dell'uomo. -E sono stato più bravo di Stupidera!- affermò poi, voltandosi verso la Tempesta per fargli una linguaccia, che gli ringhiò contro.  
-Dannata Scemucca!-  
-Calma Hayato, calma.- rise Sawada. -Mi mancano un po' questi vostri discorsi, infatti quando il vostro Lambo finisce da noi ne approfitto sempre, se posso. Peccato che duri così poco.-  
-A proposito.- intervenne l'Arcobaleno. -I cinque minuti sono già passati, perché tu sei ancora qui?-  
La risata lievemente isterica di Yamamoto anticipò la risposta. -Credo che ci sia un problema…- esordì, mostrando il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni che teneva tra le braccia, ancora fumante e, soprattutto, crepato in diversi punti lungo la canna. -Temo che si sia rotto…-  
-Cosa?!- esplose Gokudera. -E che ne sarà del Decimo?!-  
-Hayato rilassati.- asserì il venticinquenne. -Ti assicuro che non accadrà nulla di male al vostro Tsuna. Quando ci siamo scambiati ero nel mio studio insieme al te stesso futuro, quindi non c'è assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi.-  
-Tu lo sapevi che sarebbe successo, vero?- domandò Reborn, puntando nuovamente gli occhi scuri sul castano, che in risposta gli donò un semplice sorriso.  
-Boss…- chiamò la Nebbia, affiancata dalle altre due ragazze. -Ecco.- aggiunse, porgendogli il mantello.  
-Grazie Chrome-chan.- rispose lui, lasciando che Lambo saltasse tra le braccia di Haru, la quale lo stava fissando con occhi sgranati e increduli, e riprendendo l'indumento per metterselo sulle spalle.  
-Tu… sei davvero Tsuna-kun?- domandò Sasagawa, studiando il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi.  
-Sono proprio io, Kyoko-chan.- assicurò con dolcezza, dandole la prova di essere la stessa persona che stava sostituendo. -Credo sia meglio andarcene da qui e trovare un posto dove parlare in tutta tranquillità.- riprese, guardando le scale che portavano al tempio che ora pullulavano di membri del CEDEF. -E propongo di recarci a scuola, se non sbaglio oggi è Domenica, quindi nessuno potrà disturbarci. Sempre che Hibari-san sia d'accordo.- concluse per poi rivolgere un'occhiata eloquente al Guardiano della Nuvola.  
-Tsk. Se osi danneggiare la scuola o violarne il regolamento ti morderò a morte, sappilo.- avvertì il moro, riponendo i tonfa e avviandosi per contro proprio.  
-Grazie Hibari-san, ci riuniremo nell'aula del Comitato Disciplinare.-  
Kyoya si fermò immediatamente. -Cos'hai detto?-  
-Che useremo l'aula del Comitato Disciplinare, ah, dimenticavo. Vorrei che venissi anche tu, la questione di cui parleremo è importante e sarà necessaria la presenza di tutti i Guardiani.- spiegò, ignorando palesemente l'aura omicida che la Nuvola aveva iniziato a emanare come un gas.  
-Mi sembra di averti già detto di non darmi ordini.-  
-Hibari.- s'intromise Reborn, attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo. -Tsuna mi ha anticipato, ma sappi che se non fossi stato qui, ti sarei venuto a chiamare io.-  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, valutando le parole del killer, dopodiché si girò senza dire nulla e s'incamminò nuovamente. -Tsk. Verrò solamente perché ci sarà il bambino.-  
Quando si fu allontanato, sparendo oltre la scalinata del tempio, Vongola Decimo sospirò. -È sempre difficile trattare con lui, ma almeno da adulto sarà più ragionevole.-  
-Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo, andiamo.- sentenziò l'Arcobaleno poco dopo, saltando sulla spalla di Yamamoto.  
Dopo quelle parole, il gruppo si mosse per lasciare il tempio di Namimori con Tsuna nel mezzo, affiancato dal suo giovane braccio destro, che si sforzava di non fissarlo per non essere maleducato. Tuttavia, non riuscì a resistere molto e i suoi occhi verdi di tanto in tanto schizzavano a studiare il profilo del venticinquenne che con un sorriso e uno sguardo pieno di nostalgia, si guardava attorno come se volesse far combaciare i propri ricordi con quanto stava vedendo. Deglutì Gokudera, pensando alle mille e più domande che avrebbe voluto porgli, ma che probabilmente non avrebbero trovato risposta, a causa delle regole non scritte che vigilavano sui viaggi nel tempo.  
Anche il Guardiano del Sole si era ritrovato avvolto da una coltre di curiosità, che era così pesante da farlo camminare nel più completo silenzio al fianco del giocatore di baseball, il quale da parte sua, si limitava a sorridere serafico come al solito, guidando la muta comitiva. Alle spalle di Sawada e Smoking Bomb, invece, stavano le tre ragazze e il piccolo Lambo, che sonnecchiava tra le braccia di Miura. Il trio, esattamente come Hayato, avrebbe voluto porre una cascata di quesiti, ma sapevano che quello non era il momento adatto, quindi si limitavano a guardare la sua schiena coperta dall'ampio mantello nero.  
-Eccoci arrivati.- annunciò il Guardiano della Pioggia, oltrepassando il cancello con nonchalance come se fosse un giorno qualunque. -Hibari è stato così gentile da aprirci.- proseguì ridendo allegro.  
Al contrario, il Cielo si fermò un istante a osservare l'edificio, lasciando che la sua mente s'immergesse nell'oceano della memoria. Nonostante la sua reticenza iniziale nell'accogliere il suo destino e i guai che aveva portato con sé, gli mancavano quei giorni all'insegna di mille avventure e imprevisti. Crescendo, tutto si era fatto più complesso e quella vena di spensieratezza che l'aveva accompagnato durante gli anni delle medie, era svanita quasi completamente. Non rimpiangeva nessuna delle sue scelte e già da tempo aveva imparato ad accettare i cambiamenti, necessari o meno che fossero.  
-Qualcosa non va Decimo?- indagò l'argenteo preoccupato.  
-No, Hayato.- rassicurò, incrociandone le iridi verdi. -È tutto a posto.- aggiunse, riprendendo a camminare verso l'ingresso dell'edificio vuoto e a loro completa disposizione.  
Salirono le scale e percorsero i corridoi in silenzio, finché non giunsero all'aula che il Comitato Disciplinare usava come ufficio, trovando il Presidente già accomodato sul bordo della finestra.  
-Era ora, erbivori.- disse Kyoya. -Muovetevi, altrimenti vi morderò a morte.- minacciò, invitando caldamente i nuovi arrivati a prendere posto sul divano e le due poltrone che si trovavano nella stanza.  
Nessuno, ovviamente, pensò neanche lontanamente di avvicinarsi a quella posta dietro la scrivania, su cui però saltò il killer, sedendosi sul bordo del ripiano con le gambe accavallate. Infine, le ragazze si sedettero sul divano, sui braccioli si accomodarono Yamamoto e Ryohei, mentre Tsunayoshi e Gokudera occuparono le poltroncine.  
In quel frangente, l'Arcobaleno osservò con minuziosa attenzione il proprio allievo, esaminandone lo sguardo, l'espressione e la postura, cogliendovi solamente serietà e la maturità giuste. Soprattutto nell'ultima trovò i segni di un corretto insegnamento: elegante e composta, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia appena incrociate posate sul grembo. Ghignò divertito, domandandosi grazie a quale miracolo ImbranaTsuna fosse diventato un simile uomo.  
-E così, nonostante tutti i tuoi piagnistei, alla fine sei diventato realmente il nuovo Boss. Oppure la tua presentazione di poco fa serviva solamente per intimidire la Famiglia Corallo?- esordì il tutor, senza abbandonare il proprio sorriso.  
Sawada ridacchiò, incrociando lo sguardo scuro dell'altro. -Nessuna bugia. Non posso dirvi da quanto, ma al momento sono ufficialmente la guida della Famiglia.-  
-E cosa ti ha portato ad accettare il ruolo?-  
-Anche questo non posso dirlo, mi dispiace. Rischierei di modificare il futuro da cui vengo.-  
-Lo immaginavo, però una cosa sono certo che potrai spiegarcela.- proseguì Reborn. -Come facevi a sapere che saresti rimasto bloccato qui?-  
-La risposta è più semplice di quello che pensi: dieci anni fa, durante lo scontro con la Famiglia Corallo, sono stato colpito dal Bazooka di Lambo e sono finito nel futuro, scambiandomi con la mia controparte e restando nel suo tempo per un po'. Proprio com'è accaduto al vostro Tsuna.- spiegò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, lasciando interdetti alcuni dei presenti per qualche secondo. -Mi ricordavo bene di quel giorno e mi aspettavo che sarebbe accaduto anche a me di tornare nel passato.-  
-Quindi era già tutto pronto.- intuì il bambino.  
-Esatto. Per questo sono sicuro che il me stesso di questo tempo sta bene e sono tranquillo.- asserì. -Hayato, invece, è in ansia da settimane. Salta in piedi anche per uno starnuto, credendo di vedermi sparire da un momento all'altro.- raccontò, guardando l'attuale Smoking Bomb, che arrossì per l'imbarazzo.  
-Gokudera non cambierà mai!- esclamò divertito Yamamoto, ridendo ancora di più quando l'argenteo s'indispettì minacciando di farlo esplodere.  
-Su, adesso smettetela.- s'intromise il killer. -Abbiamo una questione piuttosto urgente di cui parlare e immagino che tu sappia tutto anche di questo, vero Tsuna?-  
Il venticinquenne si fece serio all'improvviso, gettando la preoccupazione in tutti i presenti, persino Hibari s'incuriosì a quel cambiamento repentino.  
-Indovinato. La lettera del Nono è solo il primo passo di un percorso estremamente difficile.- disse enigmatico.  
-La lettera del Nono?- ripeté Gokudera, facendo saltare lo sguardo dal Decimo al suo insegnante. -Quale lettera?-  
L'Arcobaleno sospirò. -Quella che è arrivata questa mattina. È per leggerla che ci ho messo tanto a raggiungervi mentre stavate combattendo con i Corallo.-  
-E cosa dice?- chiese Yamamoto.  
-A dire la verità, non è stato molto chiaro, anzi il contrario.- riprese il bambino, prendendo la missiva da una tasca interna della giacca. -Dice solamente di recarci in Italia tra dieci giorni, io, Tsuna e i suoi Guardiani, perché è venuto il momento che il sigillo venga sciolto.-  
-Sigillo? Ma che significa?- domandò ancora l'argenteo.  
-Non ne ho idea Gokudera, ma-  
-Posso spiegarvelo io.- s'intromise Sawada. -Perdonami se ti ho interrotto, Reborn.- aggiunse, notando il sopracciglio inarcato al di sotto del fedora nero. -L'unica persona oltre al Nono che è a conoscenza dei fatti è mio padre, ma so che non si trova in Giappone al momento, ho ragione?- proseguì, ottenendo un rapido assenso. -Per cui, rimango solamente io. E intendo proprio lo Tsunayoshi che avete davanti, perché neanche il vostro sa nulla di questa storia, o meglio, non lo ricorda perché tutto risale a quando era un bambino, durante una visita del Nono.-  
-E tu sai tutte queste cose perché ti sono state raccontate quando sei tornato dallo scambio avvenuto con il Bazooka dei Dieci Anni, giusto?-  
-Proprio così, infatti sarete voi a ripetere la storia al vostro Tsuna. Ho lasciato detto a chiunque nel mio tempo di non proferire parola a riguardo, perché siete voi la sua Famiglia, sarete voi ad aiutarlo quando il sigillo imposto dal Nono sarà sciolto.- riferì grave, guardandoli uno per uno.  
-Ma perché il Nono avrebbe dovuto usare un sigillo su Sawada?- rifletté il Guardiano del Sole all'improvviso, attirando su di sé una serie di sguardi increduli e stupefatti. -Mh? Che ho detto?-  
Smoking Bomb lo stava fissando con occhi a dir poco sconvolti. -Testa a prato… ha capito davvero? Al primo colpo?-  
Il boxeur s'infervorò, arrossendo. -Oi testa di polpo! Smettila all'estremo di trattarmi da idiota!-  
-State calmi dai!- intervenne il Guardiano della Pioggia con una risata delle sue, cercando di sedare gli animi. -Credo che Tsuna debba dirci ancora parecchie cose. Sarebbe meglio ascoltarlo, no?-  
Quelle parole ebbero il potere di zittire i due litiganti, che avevano già sfoderato rispettivamente i pugni e i candelotti di dinamite. Si guardarono in cagnesco ancora qualche secondo, però, prima di riporre le armi e tornare seduti.  
-Takeshi è sempre il migliore quando si tratta di calmare quei due.- pensò il Cielo, guardando i tre ragazzi con un piccolo sorriso. -Ryohei onii-san ha fatto la domanda giusta, comunque.- riprese poi, recuperando l'attenzione di tutti. -Il Nono sigillò la mia Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio per impedire che la usassi senza saperlo. Non so di preciso cosa sia accaduto quella volta, ma mi spaventai e il Nono mi vide avvolto dalla Fiamma, già intensa nonostante la mia età, quindi per evitare che facessi del male a me stesso e a chi mi stava intorno, ha ritenuto necessario impormi un sigillo.-  
-È per questo che il Decimo ha sempre bisogno delle pillole o dei proiettili di Reborn?- domandò Gokudera, ottenendo un assenso. -Ma non le usava anche Basil le pillole? Ha anche lui un sigillo?-  
-È vero, all'inizio le usava anche lui, ma non ha nessun sigillo.- rispose Tsunayoshi. -Se ci pensi, il Basil del futuro non ne aveva bisogno. Semplicemente perché col tempo e l'allenamento ha imparato a farne a meno, esattamente come tutti voi.-  
-A Tsuna però è capitato di richiamare la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio senza l'aiuto delle pillole o del proiettile!- contestò il Guardiano della Pioggia. -Quindi lui il sigillo l'ha già oltrepassato!-  
-Non sbagli Takeshi, ma pensaci, qual era il suo stato d'animo in quei momenti?- replicò il Boss.  
Il giocatore di baseball sgranò gli occhi, ripensando all'ultima volta che era accaduto e rivedendo così nella propria mente, la battaglia contro Byakuran, la morte di Yuni e la conseguente furia dell'amico.  
-Era arrabbiato…-  
Il castano annuì. -Le emozioni di una certa intensità possono aiutare la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio a passare il sigillo, dandogli una spinta, diciamo così, come quando Tsuna assume le pillole o viene colpito da uno dei proiettili di Reborn.-  
-Quindi questo sigillo è così estremamente forte che Sawada da solo non può romperlo?!- urlò stupito Sasagawa, attirandosi un'occhiataccia della Tempesta.  
-Non è solo forte, ma con gli anni si è fatto più saldo e si può dire che sia diventato parte delle Fiamme stesse.-  
-Ma…- intervenne Kyoko con voce preoccupata, stringendo il bordo della gonna tra le dita. -Scioglierlo non farà del male a Tsuna-kun?-  
Il venticinquenne si lasciò andare a un sorriso amaro. -Non è stato proprio come togliere una scheggia da un dito, già…- rivelò con sincerità, facendo sussultare la ragazza. -Perdona la franchezza Kyoko-chan, l'ultima cosa che vorrei è spaventarti, ma almeno voi dovete essere pronti in anticipo e parlo soprattutto per i Guardiani.- chiarì, ricevendo un cenno d'assenso e uno sguardo di gratitudine dalla giovane, poiché non voleva più essere tagliata fuori da quel mondo.  
-Il sigillo deve essere tolto per forza?- domandò Haru. -Non può continuare a tenerlo?-  
L'uomo scosse la testa. -È sconsigliabile. Il corpo cresce e con lui anche le abilità, la potenza e la forza, stessa cosa per le Fiamme. Pensa a cosa potrebbe accadere a una pentola chiusa, se continuasse a essere riempita d'acqua. Per Tsuna la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio diventerebbe seriamente incontrollabile dal giorno alla notte e non si potrebbe tornare indietro.- spiegò, trattenendo un brivido al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto capitare a lui stesso dieci anni prima.  
-Cosa accadrà a Tsuna?- chiese l'Arcobaleno, spezzando il breve silenzio che era calato nella stanza. -Cosa gli succederà quando il sigillo verrà rimosso?-  
Vongola Decimo fissò per un istante il killer, dopodiché posò lo sguardo sul tavolino che aveva davanti senza vederlo realmente, perdendosi nei meandri della sua memoria e ritrovandosi immerso nei ricordi di quel giorno che l'aveva cambiato e sconvolto. Le sensazioni e i pensieri che l'avevano travolto alla rimozione del sigillo tornarono a galla come infidi rettili predatori, pronti ad attaccarlo di nuovo. Li ricacciò indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un ampio respiro. Quelle cose facevano parte del suo passato, lui ce l'aveva fatta, ma era certo che anche il se stesso di quel tempo sarebbe riuscito a vincere quella nuova e difficile sfida.  
-Decimo?- chiamò il Guardiano della Tempesta, mettendogli una mano sul braccio e riportandolo alla realtà. -Sta bene?-  
-Sì, Hayato. Scusate, mi capita spesso di perdermi nei miei pensieri dimenticandomi del resto…-  
-È davvero così terribile ciò che ci aspetta? Parliamo sempre del nostro ImbranaTsuna?- domandò ancora l'insegnante, scrutando con occhio critico il proprio allievo.  
-Nonostante le contromisure che prenderete in questi giorni, prima di recarvi in Italia, Tsuna impazzirà.- svelò, gettando un'ondata di panico e sconcerto generale. -Impazzirà e non riuscirà a controllare la Fiamma del Cielo, perciò quando arriverete alla Base, assicuratevi della resistenza del posto… ah già, in particolare il soffitto.-  
-Impazzirà…?- balbettò Kyoko, portandosi una mano alla bocca tremante. -Non ci riconoscerà più…? O peggio?-  
-Vi riconoscerà, ma è proprio questo il problema…- disse, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di chiunque e puntandolo sul pavimento.  
-Credo di aver capito…- intervenne Reborn. -Ma ne riparleremo in seguito. Ora, hai accennato a delle contromisure, momentanee mi pare di capire, in cosa consistono?-  
-L'unica cosa che potrete fare prima della rimozione del sigillo è abituare Tsuna a vivere costantemente con le Fiamme dell'Ultimo Desiderio.- rispose, riacquistando la lucidità.  
-Cioè?-  
-Dovrà abituarsi a fare anche le più piccole cose con le Fiamme attive. Andare a scuola, mangiare, persino dormire. Dovrà abituarsi a sentire le Fiamme scorrere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.- spiegò. -Non è nulla di diverso rispetto a ciò che fate voi Guardiani. Voi potete richiamare le Fiamme senza problemi in qualsiasi momento, perché non avete nulla che le blocca e ormai è un gesto automatico.- proseguì di fronte alle occhiate sconvolte della quasi totalità dei presenti. -Per Tsuna è una cosa completamente differente, perché finora lui ha usato le Fiamme dell'Ultimo Desiderio solo in combattimento e con i guanti, infatti nei prossimi giorni dovrà fare a meno anche di quelli e dell'Anello dei Vongola.- aggiunse per poi riprendere rapidamente. -A proposito, assicuratevi che il giorno della rimozione non lo abbia al dito, né quello di Natsu. Rischiereste di trovarvi ad affrontare una creatura piuttosto simile a quella che è uscita la prima volta dalla Vongola Box.-  
Al ricordo, Yamamoto, Gokudera e Ryohei tremarono e deglutirono.  
-Affrontare hai detto?- s'intromise Kyoya, scoprendosi particolarmente interessato a quella parte del discorso.  
-Sì.-  
-Dovremo affrontare l'erbivoro?- domandò poi, ghignando per l'eccitazione che crebbe ulteriormente quando ottenne un segno affermativo. -La cosa inizia a piacermi.-  
-Cosa?!- esplose la Tempesta, scattando in piedi e fissando il venticinquenne come se avesse appena urlato la più sacrilega delle bestemmie. -Noi… dovremo… io dovrò combattere contro il Decimo?!-  
-Hayato…- sospirò Tsunayoshi, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco. -So che la cosa non ti piace, credimi nemmeno all'altro te e nemmeno a me quando me l'hanno detto è piaciuta, ma non c'è altra soluzione.-  
-No! Mi rifiuto! Deve esserci un altro modo! È- grido l'argenteo, interrompendosi e zittendosi l'attimo seguente.  
-Hayato.- pronunciò con spietata freddezza il castano, guardandolo di traverso con le iridi arancioni ridotte quasi a due fessure, mentre la Fiamma del Cielo bruciava sulla sua fronte. -Sei un ragazzo intelligente, perciò siediti e ragiona. Adesso.-  
Finalmente a tutti i presenti fu chiara e lampante l'abissale differenza che stava tra il loro Sawada Tsunayoshi e quello che arrivava dal futuro. Che fosse più potente, più abile, l'avevano già capito durante lo scontro con la Famiglia Corallo, ma solo ora videro cosa si celava dietro la tranquillità e la dolcezza che vedevano sempre in quegli occhi: distacco e severità. Persino in Hyper-mode il loro Tsuna manteneva intatto il calore del loro legame e mai si era permesso di rimproverare qualcuno dei suoi amici. L'uomo che avevano davanti, invece, in un attimo aveva stabilito un'incredibile distanza, quella che tipicamente vigeva tra dipendente e superiore, cosa che nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere. Addirittura Reborn rimase impressionato da quella presa di posizione e mutò il proprio pensiero, chiedendosi quale catastrofe, al contrario di un miracolo, avesse cambiato così tanto il suo ImbranaTsuna. Sentiva, però, di essere già a conoscenza della risposta.  
Deglutendo a vuoto, Gokudera chinò profondamente il capo in avanti, stringendo gli occhi e serrando i pugni. -Mi dispiace, Decimo. Non era mia intenzione…- s'interruppe, non sapendo realmente cosa dire per scusarsi.  
-Lo so Hayato.- replicò il castano con inaspettata calma e gentilezza, spegnendo la Fiamma del Cielo. -Il problema con te è che mi sei troppo affezionato… ora, per favore, torna a sederti e pensa bene a quello che ho detto.-  
Smoking Bomb annuì e quasi si gettò nella poltrona, desiderando per un istante di sprofondarci dentro e sparire. Non solo aveva fatto una pessima figura come braccio destro, ma aveva provocato la rabbia del suo Boss che aveva dovuto riprenderlo.  
-Gokudera, smettila di piangerti addosso e fai come ha detto Tsuna, ragiona!- esclamò l'Arcobaleno, attirando le iridi verdi del ragazzo su di sé, che subito dopo si fece serio e si mise a riflettere.  
-Scusate…- s'intromise Yamamoto. -Quando Tsuna ha liberato la sua Box Arma la prima volta e ci siamo accorti che era un mostro, solo il Delfino di Pioggia di Basil era riuscito a domarlo e a rimandarlo nella sua Box, non si potrebbe fare la stessa cosa?-  
-No che non si può, idiota del baseball!- esclamò il Guardiano della Tempesta. -Non dobbiamo rinchiudere un'altra volta la Fiamma del Decimo, dobbiamo solo trattenerla finché il Decimo stesso non si sarà abituato e non riuscirà a controllarla.- proseguì, capendo infine cosa dovevano fare, e il cenno affermativo del venticinquenne, per un momento, lo riempì di gioia e orgoglio.  
-…solo?- ridacchiò isterico il moro. -La fai un po' semplice neh, Gokudera…-  
-Però è l'unica cosa che potete fare.- tagliò corto il killer. -Ehi, Tsuna, quanto è durata?-  
-Sapevo che prima o poi me l'avresti chiesto… ma la verità è che non lo so.- ammise con un sospiro.  
-Com'è possibile?-  
-Di quel giorno ho dei ricordi molto confusi, per un po' credo anche di essermi dimenticato dove fossi. La Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio era… semplicemente troppa e ne sono stato travolto. Quando è finita, ho perso i sensi subito dopo e al mio risveglio mi hanno detto che era passata una settimana. Ho provato a chiedere, ma non hanno mai voluto rispondermi, forse per non farmi sentire in colpa.- asserì, socchiudendo le palpebre e cercando di non cadere nuovamente nella spirale dei ricordi, sempre lì pronta a prenderlo per trascinarlo via.  
-Scusi Decimo, avrei una domanda.- disse Gokudera.  
-Dimmi pure Hayato.-  
-Ma anche la Scemucca dovrà partecipare a questa cosa?- chiese, indicando il piccolo Lambo, profondamente addormentato tra le braccia di Haru.  
-Dato che è un Guardiano dovrà esserci. Anche il Fulmine è uno degli elementi che compongono il Cielo, che a sua volta li racchiude in sé, avvolgendoli, non dimenticarlo.- replicò Tsunayoshi con un piccolo sorriso.  
-Oi Tsuna, devi dirci altro a riguardo?- domandò poi Yamamoto con aria tranquilla.  
Il castano scosse il capo. -No, vi ho detto tutto quello che potevo, solo un'ultima raccomandazione: state vicini al me stesso di questo tempo quando tornerà e gli racconterete tutto, visto che è ancora parecchio restio a voler ricoprire il ruolo di Decimo Boss.-  
-Tutto questo non ci aiuterà di certo a convincerlo.- sbuffò Reborn, evidenziando tutto il suo disappunto. -Tu per quanto tempo resterai con noi?-  
-Tre giorni, il tempo che ci impiegheranno Spanner e Shoichi-san a riparare il Bazooka di Lambo. Giannini sarà… ecco, molto diverso da come lo conosco io ancora per qualche anno.- disse l'uomo con una nota divertita.  
-Perfetto. Mi occuperò personalmente di portare il Bazooka a quei due.- annuì l'Arcobaleno. -Ci resta solo un problema da risolvere.-  
-Quale?- chiesero in coro i tre Guardiani, insieme a Kyoko e Haru.  
-Dove tenere Tsuna in questi tre giorni. Non possiamo mandarlo a casa sua, nemmeno da Yamamoto, Haru o casa Sasagawa, visto che lo conoscono.-  
-Io l'erbivoro non lo ospito.- puntualizzò la Nuvola, avviandosi verso l'uscita della stanza.  
-Spero almeno che coprirai la sua assenza qui a scuola.- pronunciò il killer, ritenendosi soddisfatto quando udì uno "tsk" provenire dal Presidente della Commissione Disciplinare, interpretandolo come la cosa più vicina a un sì. -Gokudera, a esclusione, rimani tu. Vivi da solo, quindi non sarà un problema per te ospitare Tsuna, convincerò Hibari a coprire anche te.-  
L'italiano spalancò la bocca per dire qualcosa di non ben definito, ma la voce del suo futuro Boss lo anticipò, rubando la sua attenzione completa.  
-Sono nelle tue mani, Hayato.-  
A quelle parole, l'argenteo si ricompose e si fece serio più che mai, dopodiché si alzò in piedi e con sicurezza raccolse la mano destra dell'uomo sulla propria per poi baciarne appena il dorso delle dita, posando le labbra sul caldo anello che recava il simbolo dei Vongola. Il castano lo lasciò fare, intenerito da tutta quella devozione che, sapeva, in quegli anni non sarebbe cambiata affatto, anzi. Si sarebbe fatta sempre più intensa e il braccio destro sarebbe diventato al pari di un'ombra, che vegliava sempre su di lui.  
Reborn osservò la scena con soddisfazione, trovando quanto mai indicato il gesto compiuto da Gokudera, ma per un istante, si meravigliò nel vedere che Tsunayoshi non si muoveva per fermarlo, come era certo avrebbe fatto la sua versione quindicenne. Al contrario, i restanti presenti osservarono tutto con espressioni e riflessioni più o meno differenti.  
Il giocatore di baseball sorrise, trovando semplicemente _giusto_ lo svolgersi di quel rituale mafioso, e come lui pensò la Nebbia, che si fermò un attimo in più a guardare il viso disteso e sereno del loro Boss. Ryohei approvò mentalmente all'estremo, come suo solito, ma non esternò la propria convinzione, perché aveva capito che quel momento era unicamente del Cielo e della Tempesta. Haru e Kyoko, invece, arrossirono, non comprendendo a fondo il perché e il significato di quell'azione, ma si rilassarono nel vedere il sorriso nato sulle labbra del venticinquenne.  
-Si fidi di me, Decimo. Sarò al suo completo servizio.- dichiarò, puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli marroni dell'altro, in cui trovò piena approvazione.  
-Molto bene!- esclamò Reborn dopo qualche secondo, richiamando l'attenzione generale. -Direi che possiamo andare, quando ci saranno novità da Spanner e Shoichi vi farò sapere.-  
Con un cenno affermativo, tutti si alzarono e si avviarono verso l'uscita della stanza.  
-Chrome-chan, puoi aspettare un attimo?-  
La ragazza con la benda sull'occhio si fermò, voltandosi verso l'uomo. -Certamente, Boss. Hai bisogno di me?-  
Tsunayoshi annuì, avvicinandosi. -Dovresti creare una piccola illusione per me.-

_E qui si conclude il capitolo due da cui partiranno alcune delucidazioni.  
Prima fra tutte il rapporto tra i personaggi.  
Nonostante si cominci a respirare una strana aria di shonen-ai tra Tsunayoshi e Hayato, vi assicuro che non ci sarà nulla del genere. Sono una yaoista, con me il rischio c'era e chi mi conosce lo sa molto bene xD ma con questa fic voglio sforzarmi di non sfiorare troppo il lato romantico/erotico dei rapporti tra i personaggi. Quello tra il nostro Boss e il suo braccio destro è un rapporto unicamente d'amicizia, rispetto e fiducia, soprattutto questa, ma lo vedrete meglio col proseguire della storia.  
Veniamo ora alla questione cardine della fic: il sigillo imposto a Tsuna.  
In un episodio della saga dei Varia viene mostrato un flashback di Iemitsu, in cui il Nono va a fargli visita in Giappone. Durante il loro dialogo, Tsuna (il nostro adorabilissimo Tsuna a cinque anni 3) viene "assalito" dal cagnolino che vive lì vicino e lui senza rendersene conto libera la Fiamma dell'Ultima Volontà. Per permettergli di vivere tranquillo ancora per qualche anno, il Nono posa un dito avvolto dalla Fiamma sulla fronte del bambino e la sua Fiamma si spegne, come se fosse stata sigillata.  
Da qui m'è venuta l'idea del sigillo da rimuovere e ho sviluppato un perché alla seguente domanda: perché Tsuna è così sfigato da aver sempre perennemente bisogno di una pillola o dei proiettili di Reborn per liberare la sua Fiamma? Non so voi, ma dopo i duecento episodi dell'anime e il manga, io non potevo credere che Tsuna avrebbe continuato a vita a dipendere dalle pillole o dai proiettili per andare in Hyper-mode, non esiste ù.ù Tsuna è un personaggio la cui figaggine è stata sottovalutata e messa da parte, e vi porrò rimedio ù.ù  
Credo di avervi detto tutto... credo perché sicuramente ho dimenticato qualcosa. Succede sempre.  
Ora passo ai ringraziamenti di chiusura ù.ù  
Un grazie enorme a **Titti R** per aver messo la fic tra le seguite *^*  
E grazie anche a chi ha letto soltanto._

Detto questo, ci vediamo col prossimo capitolo!  
See ya!


	3. Capitolo III

_Buongiorno! :3 Non pensavo che avrei postato il capitolo tre così presto su questo sito e sono davvero contenta che la fic stia avendo tanto seguito!  
Cosa dire di questo capitolo? Sarà di transizione più del precedente, ma necessario e... fluffoso, ma lo vedrete da voi ù.ù Detto questo, ci rivediamo giù ù.ù Buona lettura!_

**Capitolo III - Fiducia**

-Grazie mamma! Io vado, ci vediamo tra qualche giorno!- esclamato questo, Sawada Tsunayoshi uscì dalla porta di casa sua, attraversò il giardino e si avviò lungo la strada. Giunto al primo incrocio, svoltò a destra e l'illusione che lo aveva fatto apparire come il se stesso quindicenne svanì, mostrando nuovamente il suo reale aspetto.  
-È andato tutto bene?- chiese l'Arcobaleno, per poi saltargli sulla spalla.  
-Tutto a posto, nessuno si è accorto di niente, solo a Bianchi ho spiegato la situazione a grandi linee, mentre recuperavo il necessario.- disse il castano, sollevando il borsone che teneva nella mano sinistra, in cui aveva rapidamente raccolto alcuni abiti del padre, per poterli indossare nei giorni seguenti. -Grazie Chrome-chan.- proseguì, rivolto alla Guardiana della Nebbia, che arrossì leggermente.  
-Di niente, Boss.- replicò lei, chinando un poco il capo. -Ora sarà meglio che torni a casa.- aggiunse per congedarsi.  
-Ti accompagniamo noi.- affermò il venticinquenne.  
-Non preoccuparti, accompagnerò io Chrome.- s'intromise il killer. -Per andare da Spanner e Shoichi devo per forza passare vicino a Kokuyo, non è un problema fare una deviazione. Voi due siete stanchi, ed è giusto che riposiate.-  
-Allora d'accordo.- acconsentì il Boss, incamminandosi con Hayato a destra e la ragazza dall'altro lato. -Se non ricordo male, dobbiamo fare un pezzo di strada insieme.-  
-Sì, ci separeremo proprio davanti a casa di Gokudera.- confermò il tutor, dando poi un'occhiata veloce all'allievo. -Quanto tempo è che non vedi Namimori?-  
-Mmh… da quando ho preso ufficialmente il comando della Famiglia.- rispose. -Non ho molto tempo libero e quando mi sposto è spesso per riunioni o incontri, pacifici o meno. È abbastanza raro che esca per svago.-  
Reborn ghignò. -Allora per te sarà come fare una breve vacanza, eh?-  
Tsunayoshi ridacchiò. -Già, comunque anche il me stesso di questo tempo potrà rilassarsi. Sono stato attento a non prendere impegni importanti o che richiedessero necessariamente la mia presenza per questa settimana. Se dovesse presentarsi un evento straordinario, Hayato e Takeshi sapranno sbrigarsela.-  
Al sentirsi nominare, la Tempesta sollevò lo sguardo sull'uomo, che sentendosi osservato ricambiò. Rimasero in silenzio a studiarsi a vicenda, o meglio, Vongola Decimo si lasciò esaminare con tutta calma, trovando quasi divertente e tenera la curiosità con cui l'italiano lo stava guardando. A quel punto, nessuno parlò più e i rumori tipici del tardo pomeriggio dell'allegra Namimori li scortarono lungo il cammino.

-Prego, Decimo.- esordì l'argenteo, aprendo la porta e facendo spazio al Boss, che avanzò nell'ingresso con aria curiosa. -Aspetti qui, vado a prenderle un paio di ciabatte.- aggiunse, levandosi le scarpe per infilare le pantofole e muoversi rapidamente dentro casa.  
-Grazie Hayato.- replicò lui, posando il borsone accanto a sé.  
Quando l'italiano sparì all'interno di una stanza, Tsunayoshi sospirò di stanchezza e si sedette sul pavimento in legno per sfilarsi le scarpe in attesa che il suo braccio destro tornasse.  
-Eccomi Decimo.- annunciò il più giovane, posando le ciabatte blu davanti ai piedi del venticinquenne, che lo ringraziò ancora con un sorriso per poi seguirlo all'interno dell'appartamento.  
La semplicità dell'arredamento rifletteva la parte seria e responsabile che il Guardiano della Tempesta mostrava, purtroppo, molto di rado. Camminarono lungo il corridoio, passando davanti al soggiorno con l'angolo cottura, riempito con un tavolo quadrato con due sedie e un divano blu scuro, che sostava accanto a una finestra che dava su un piccolo balcone. Proseguirono dritti e poi entrarono nella stanza a destra, occupata da una cassettiera, posata accanto a una portafinestra, collegata a quella del soggiorno, un letto a due piazze e, di fronte, un armadio a muro. Tutto in stile occidentale.  
Gokudera andò rapidamente al cassettone liberando il primo scomparto. -Sistemi le sue cose come preferisce, Decimo, e faccia come a casa sua.- disse poi, trattenendosi dal prendere egli stesso il borsone per non far muovere nemmeno un muscolo al suo adorato Boss, che annuì e si mise all'opera.  
Lo osservò in silenzio, restando fermo sulla soglia della camera da letto con la mente in subbuglio. Se normalmente sarebbe stato al settimo cielo al solo pensiero di ospitare il Decimo, ora era sì felice, ma si sentiva quasi a disagio accanto a quello che era ormai un uomo. Un uomo forte fisicamente che all'occasione lo diventava anche con le parole.  
-Hayato.- chiamò il castano, ora libero di giacca e cravatta, mentre slacciava i polsini della camicia per tirare su le maniche e stare più comodo. -Parliamo un po', ti va?-  
Smoking Bomb non pensò nemmeno per un istante di negare quella richiesta, quindi annuì e si avviò in soggiorno, dove si sedette sul divano, imitato dall'ospite, che accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia.  
-Cosa voleva dirmi?- chiese, imponendosi di restare calmo, perché quella situazione lo metteva ancora di più in uno scomodo imbarazzo.  
-Oh, pensavo che fossi tu a volermi dire qualcosa, forse il mio intuito s'è sbagliato?- asserì Tsunayoshi con un sorriso divertito, che si allargò quando vide il volto del più giovane tingersi di un tenero rosso.  
-N-No Decimo! Sono felice che lei sia qui e… non c'è niente, davvero!- farfugliò rapidamente, girandosi verso il giapponese e chinando il capo.  
Lo rialzò quasi immediatamente a causa di una mano posata sulla sua spalla.  
-Perdonami per prima, Hayato.- disse il maggiore con voce dispiaciuta. -Non dovevo usare quel tono con-  
-No.- lo interruppe Gokudera. -Mi ha… sorpreso, ecco, però ha fatto bene. Purtroppo… quando si tratta del Decimo, cioè… di lei… perdo la testa.- continuò, grattandosi la guancia con l'indice.  
-Lo so fin troppo bene. In ogni caso, non dovevo.- riprese l'altro. -Non sei abituato a vedermi in quello stato, dovevo controllarmi di più.-  
-Le capita spesso di rimproverarmi?-  
-Solitamente Takeshi interviene prima che la situazione degeneri, ma non capita così spesso.- rispose con voce divertita. -E comunque, non sei il solo che viene rimproverato.-  
Con un sospiro, la Tempesta si rilassò, appoggiandosi totalmente al sofà.  
-Sei più tranquillo adesso?-  
-Sì…- confessò con una mezza risata.  
-Ne sono contento.- asserì il Boss, donando un nuovo sorriso al suo giovane braccio destro, che arrossì ancora e voltò il capo in un'altra direzione per nascondere l'imbarazzo.  
-Mh?- fece Gokudera, guardando l'orologio che stava appeso accanto alla porta e costatando che s'era fatto tardi. -È già l'ora di cena!- esclamò, saltando in piedi. -Ha qualche preferenza Decimo?- domandò all'ospite, che negò.  
-Cucina quello che vuoi, anche italiano mi va benissimo.-  
Al sentire quelle parole, gli occhi verdi del ragazzo brillarono di fierezza e una felicità immense. -Lasci fare a me Decimo! Le cucinerò una cena coi fiocchi!- dichiarò, avviandosi verso l'angolo cottura mentre si legava i capelli.  
-Non esagerare, d'accordo?-  
-Non si preoccupi!- replicò lui, sporgendosi verso l'angolo estremo della cucina per accendere la radio, com'era solito fare per tenersi compagnia, dopodiché si mise all'opera.  
Si dedicò anima e corpo nella preparazione del pasto per non deludere il Boss, ma anche perché l'idea di cucinare qualcosa tipico del suo Paese d'origine l'aveva reso felice e per questo voleva che fosse tutto più che perfetto. Si ritrovò ben presto immerso in un alone di sapori e odori nostalgici e ne fu talmente rapito che quasi si dimenticò dell'uomo che sedeva ancora sul divano e che non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo.  
Tsunayoshi, infatti, dopo essersi sistemato meglio contro lo schienale non s'era più mosso e aveva continuato a osservare il Guardiano della Tempesta che s'affaccendava con abilità tra i fornelli, controllando la cottura di questo e quello, tagliando e condendo verdure e chissà cos'altro. Si lasciò cullare da quella scena e dai suoi odori e rumori, che lo avvolsero come una morbida coperta, finché non arrivarono a colpire anche i suoi occhi, che si fecero d'un tratto pesanti e impossibili da tenere aperti.

-Venga Decimo! È pronto!- chiamò l'italiano, sistemando gli ultimi piatti in tavola, ma si fermò quando non udì giungere una risposta. -Decimo?- ripeté, girandosi verso il sofà e restando interdetto di fronte a ciò che vide.  
Il venticinquenne s'era infine assopito, cadendo in un sonno pacifico e incredibilmente profondo, che gli aveva fatto posare la guancia contro la spalliera del divano e gli aveva fatto allentare la posizione delle braccia, che erano morbidamente appoggiate sul suo ventre. Con passo cauto e leggero, Gokudera si avvicinò al suo ospite per svegliarlo, tuttavia quando lo raggiunse si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Il viso dell'altro era disteso e quieto, ma segnato dalla stanchezza. Nel guardarlo, la Tempesta si chiese se fosse dovuta alla sua vita di Boss, sicuramente piena e con pochi attimi di pace come quello, oppure se fosse stata generata da quella frenetica e ingarbugliata giornata, intensa per tutti loro, ma che forse per Sawada lo era stata molto di più.  
-Decimo?- lo chiamò ancora, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo. -Decimo, la cena è pronta.- aggiunse, ottenendo un mugugno in risposta.  
-Mh…? Oh, scusa… mi sono addormentato…- farfugliò il castano, strofinandosi un occhio con il pugno chiuso proprio come faceva la sua versione quindicenne.  
-Non c'è problema Decimo. Se era stanco ha fatto bene a riposare.-  
-Ma non è una cosa bella da fare…- protestò, alzandosi in piedi con un piccolo sbadiglio.  
Ridacchiando, l'argenteo guidò Vongola Decimo fino al tavolo e lo fece accomodare per poi sedersi a sua volta. Mangiarono nella tranquillità più totale, chiacchierando di tanto in tanto e con la radio a fare da sottofondo alle loro voci. In più di un'occasione, Tsunayoshi si complimentò con il suo braccio destro per le sue abilità culinarie, causandone il tenero imbarazzo. Per l'uomo quell'atmosfera e quella particolare intimità con Smoking Bomb erano un sollievo e quasi un toccasana, perché avevano parte del sapore della sua routine. Era raro per lui cenare insieme ai suoi Guardiani per un motivo o un altro, quindi spesso la Tempesta si occupava personalmente di portargli un pasto caldo nel suo studio e restava a fargli compagnia finché non era sparita anche l'ultima briciola.  
-Decimo, vuole fare una doccia prima di andare a dormire?- domandò a un tratto il minore, mentre si alzava per riporre i piatti sporchi nel lavello.  
-Perché no?- rispose l'altro, muovendosi per aiutare il ragazzo a sistemare.  
-Cosa sta facendo, Decimo?!- esclamò Gokudera, basito.  
Tsunayoshi gli restituì uno sguardo perplesso e un sopracciglio inarcato. -Ti do una mano, mi pare ovvio.-  
-Non è necessario, davvero! Ci penso io!- replicò l'argenteo, sporgendosi per prendere i piatti tenuti dal suo ospite, che però lo schivò con naturale maestria.  
-Invece è necessario. Già nel mio tempo non me lo permetti, almeno qui lascia che ti aiuti in qualcosa.- spiegò, portando le stoviglie nell'acquaio. -In due faremo prima e sei stanco anche tu, non tentare di nasconderlo.-  
Il quindicenne rimase senza parole per un istante, fermandosi a guardare l'uomo che proseguiva nel pulire il tavolo. -Ma Decimo…-  
-Ma niente, Hayato. È stata una giornata pesante, quindi sbrighiamoci, ok?- domandò infine, sorridendo al braccio destro, che non poté fare altro che arrendersi al volere del suo Boss.

Smise immediatamente di frizionare i capelli con l'asciugamano e schiuse gli occhi, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto serrati. Liberò un sospiro pesante, perché il suo intuito non aveva sbagliato neanche quella volta e si maledisse per non essere stato più attento.  
-Hayato.- chiamò, riprendendo ad asciugare le ciocche castane. -Entra pure.-  
Deglutendo a fatica, come se stesse tentando di inghiottire un boccone troppo amaro, l'argenteo aprì del tutto la porta del bagno e si sentì morire ancora più di poco prima, nel guardare senza impedimenti la schiena del suo adorato Boss, coperta di cicatrici ormai bianche di diversa lunghezza e ampiezza. La osservò con occhi tremanti e increduli, partendo dalle spalle fino all'orlo dei pantaloni del pigiama, che celavano il proseguimento di altri orribili segni.  
-Decimo… mi dispiace…- riuscì a mormorare dopo un po'.  
-Mh? Non devi Hayato, per nessuno dei due motivi.-  
Il ragazzo rimase interdetto. Era realmente così facile per quell'uomo interpretare i suoi pensieri?  
-Non è merito del super-intuito, se te lo stai domandando, semplicemente ti conosco.- chiarì il venticinquenne, girandosi verso di lui e mostrandogli il petto, anch'esso attraversato da residui di vecchie battaglie.  
Una in particolare attirò l'attenzione dell'italiano: svettava sul fianco destro a cavallo dell'anca, per poi svanire sotto gli indumenti, ma non era come le altre. Era ampia, dalla forma circolare e i margini sfrangiati, l'evidente firma di un'esplosione. E la cosa lo turbò profondamente, insinuando un dubbio nella sua mente.  
-Non dispiacerti per aver visto queste cicatrici, non sono un segreto, né per il fatto che io le abbia. Sono davvero poca cosa in confronto a ciò che le ha procurate.- proseguì Sawada, riportando lo sguardo dell'altro sui propri occhi.  
-Ma… Sasagawa non poteva…?- tentò di obbiettare la Tempesta.  
Tsunayoshi sorrise amaramente. -Neanche il potere del Sole di Ryohei onii-san è riuscito a guarire del tutto queste ferite perché erano troppo profonde.-  
-E…-  
-E tu…- lo anticipò, riprendendo il discorso. -Tu hai rischiato molto più di me per proteggermi, quindi non hai proprio niente di cui rammaricarti… Semmai sono io che dovrei scusarmi con te per non ringraziarti mai abbastanza.-  
Le iridi verdi del giovane Smoking Bomb si fecero larghe mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un'espressione più che mai sorpresa, tanto che ci mise qualche secondo di troppo ad articolare una risposta.  
-Decimo… io… proteggerla è lo scopo della mia vita e del mio ruolo di braccio destro, non deve ringraziarmi.- disse con profonda serietà, scatenando però una risatina nell'uomo che aveva davanti.  
-Questa è la prova che in dieci anni non sei cambiato affatto. Anche il te del mio tempo mi ha detto la stessa cosa dopo l'ultimo scontro…- rivelò con un sorriso, posando l'asciugamano per poi infilarsi la maglietta che avrebbe usato come pigiama. -Ora andiamo a dormire, ok?-  
L'argenteo annuì senza muoversi dalla sua posizione e restando meditabondo. -Solo un'ultima cosa Decimo…-  
-Dimmi pure Hayato.- concesse il castano, a prima vista calmo, mentre il ragazzo gli si avvicinava per posargli una mano sul fianco destro.  
-Questa cicatrice… come se l'è procurata?- chiese, alzando il viso su quello del venticinquenne, che si fece illeggibile per lui.  
-Non lo ricordo.-  
Quella risposta in apparenza dotata di qualsivoglia segreto celato da una bugia, era sincera sotto ogni aspetto e per il Guardiano della Tempesta risultò essere la più dura e crudele delle conferme. Strinse la stoffa della maglietta tra le dita e si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre crollava in ginocchio, costringendo il Boss a seguirlo in quel movimento improvviso.  
Tsunayoshi si sentì trafiggere il petto da una lama affilata, che affondava sempre di più per poter raggiungere il cuore e farne scempio. Sapeva cos'avrebbe provocato la sua risposta, ma nemmeno per un istante aveva pensato di mentire al giovane braccio destro, perché non sarebbe stato giusto e perché si sarebbe tormentato fino a ridursi quasi alla pazzia. Ora, però, Vongola Decimo stava assistendo al suo dolore viscerale e alla realizzazione della consapevolezza che quella cicatrice non si sarebbe potuta evitare in ogni modo.  
Istintivamente lo abbracciò, portandosi il viso dell'italiano al petto.  
-Cosa ho fatto…?- mormorò Gokudera con voce rotta. -Cosa farò…?-  
-Farai ciò che serve per il bene di tutti e per il mio.- rispose il giapponese in tono gentile ma convinto, richiamando lo sguardo lucido dell'altro.  
-Ma Decimo!- protestò, perdendosi l'attimo dopo nelle iridi castane del Boss, che gli trasmisero una tranquillità assoluta. -Dopo una cosa del genere… come può… come può ancora volermi come braccio destro?-  
-Perché il mio braccio destro sei solamente tu. Nessun'altro potrebbe prendere il tuo posto, perché tu sei l'unico che è in grado di fermarmi quando è necessario.- spiegò con calma, prendendogli il viso tra i palmi. -Niente potrà farmi cambiare idea, perché è giusto così e poi, se anche ci fosse qualcun altro, non lo vorrei mai. Al mio fianco puoi starci solo tu.-  
A quelle parole così sincere e piene d'affetto, Smoking Bomb non trovò la forza né le ragioni valide per contraddire il venticinquenne, quindi si lasciò prendere delicatamente per i polsi e guidare nuovamente in piedi, nonostante sentisse le gambe molli, come se fossero ridotte a gelatina. E Sawada doveva averlo intuito perché non allentò la stretta con cui lo sorreggeva, quindi gli donò un sorriso caldo, bello, uno di quelli che Gokudera non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare nemmeno volendo.  
-Adesso andiamo a dormire.- esordì il castano, incamminandosi verso la camera da letto e costringendo il ragazzo a seguirlo. -E non pensare nemmeno di andare sul divano, nel letto ci stiamo benissimo tutti e due. Non accetto discussioni.-  
Con quell'ultima frase, ogni opposizione da parte del quindicenne fu messa a tacere ancor prima che potesse essere concepita.

_Rieccoci qua.  
Capitolo transitorio, ma serviva per delineare il rapporto tra Tsunayoshi e Hayato, che non ha niente a che vedere con lo shonen-ai, come dicevo l'ultima volta.  
Tirando le somme: Tsunayoshi sarà ospite del suo giovane braccio destro per tre giorni, come sarà questa convivenza? Lo scoprirete nelle prossime puntate ù.ù  
Ora, prima di chiudere, passiamo ai ringraziamenti ù.ù  
Ringrazio _**_ckash0rr0_**_ e **digreg **per aver messo la fic tra le preferite e le seguite! E di nuovo **digreg** per avermi messa tra gli autori preferiti e seguiti! Mille e mille grazie! *^*_

_Ci sentiamo al prossimo capitolo!  
See ya!_


	4. Capitolo IV

_Salve a tutti! Eccoci giunti al capitolo quattro, un capitolo decisamente importante a livello di rivelazioni. Spero che vi piaccia! Buona lettura!_

**Capitolo IV - Presa di coscienza**

_Doveva trovare un modo per andarsene. Non poteva restare un minuto di più.  
Si guardò attorno disperato, mentre la Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio che avvolgeva il suo corpo continuava a ingrandirsi, minacciando di ferire i suoi Guardiani. I suoi amici, ostinati fino al midollo, che non volevano assolutamente lasciarlo solo in quel frangente. Volevano aiutarlo, ma lui sapeva che non avrebbe potuto trattenere ancora la Fiamma e che ben presto avrebbe ripreso il controllo su di lui.  
Sentì la voce del Guardiano del Sole e a seguire quella della Pioggia, insieme alla Tempesta tutte troppo vicine. Lo circondarono, spingendolo in un angolo, proprio come una belva feroce.  
-State lontani!-_

* * *

Tsunayoshi scattò a sedere, prendendo a respirare come se fino all'attimo prima fosse stato sott'acqua. Strinse le coperte e si concentrò per calmare il battito del proprio cuore che pareva impazzito e pronto a fuggire dalla cassa toracica da un momento all'altro. Quando poi riacquistò coscienza di sé si passò una mano sul viso, sentendolo bagnato di sudore gelido. Osservò l'ambiente che lo circondava e solo dopo un minuto abbondante ricordò dove si trovava. Sospirò e scosse il capo per scacciare dalla mente quel ricordo tramutatosi in un orrendo incubo che lo fece rabbrividire ancora una volta, prima di inabissarsi nel luogo da cui era uscito. Dopodiché, Vongola Decimo si mosse per alzarsi e l'occhio gli cadde sulla bacinella piena d'acqua posata sul comodino e la pezza che si trovava sul cuscino, ma che doveva essergli scivolata via dalla fronte durante il sonno. Trattenne un'imprecazione e si mise in piedi, stiracchiandosi per bene, poi si avviò verso l'altra stanza, preparandosi psicologicamente alle domande che Gokudera aveva sicuramente in serbo per lui.  
Quando fece capolino dalla soglia, trovò l'italiano comodamente seduto sul divano e concentrato sul giornale, ma lo abbandonò nell'istante in cui si accorse della sua presenza. Sollevò lo sguardo coperto dagli occhiali da lettura e gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante proprio come avrebbe fatto con la sua versione quindicenne.  
-Buongiorno Decimo!- lo accolse, levandosi gli occhiali e riponendoli accanto a sé insieme al quotidiano, per poi alzarsi.  
-Buongiorno Hayato.- replicò sorridendogli con gentilezza, prima di sbirciare l'orario, sentendosi sollevato nel costatare che erano solamente le nove del mattino.  
-Cosa preferisce per colazione?- domandò Smoking Bomb, legandosi i capelli.  
-Non affannarti Hayato, una tazza di caffè sarà più che sufficiente.-  
L'argenteo lo guardò inebetito per un attimo, sbattendo le palpebre. -Ne è sicuro?-  
-Sicurissimo.- rispose, sedendosi allo stesso posto della sera precedente. -Se ti stai chiedendo da chi ho preso quest'abitudine, è stato Reborn. A furia di vederlo sempre con una tazzina in mano mi ha influenzato.-  
Il giovane ridacchiò. -Capisco. Basta che non esageri, il caffè potrebbe anche farle male.- disse Gokudera, mentre metteva insieme la moka.  
-Lo so, c'è il mio braccio destro che si assicura che non ne beva troppo.- raccontò, godendosi l'ennesimo momento di curiosità mista a imbarazzo dell'altro.  
-Davvero…?-  
-Sì, mi preleva personalmente dalla mia stanza e mi scorta fino in sala da pranzo per assicurarsi che faccia una colazione decente. Fosse per me, mi limiterei a una tazza di caffè e una fetta di pane tostato. Non ho mai fame al mattino.- spiegò, guardando l'altro che nel frattempo gli si era avvicinato con un'espressione quasi indecifrabile. -Qualcosa non va Hayato?- chiese, poiché neanche con l'intuito dei Vongola riusciva a comprendere cosa avesse il quindicenne.  
Si sorprese oltre ogni dire, quando si ritrovò la mano dell'italiano posata con delicatezza sulla propria fronte, come per saggiarne la temperatura.  
-È ancora un po' pallido, ma almeno la febbre è scesa.- disse infatti il ragazzo, puntando le iridi verdi nelle sue marroni. -Si è agitato nel sonno e quando ho provato a svegliarla mi sono accorto che aveva un po' di febbre.- chiarì per poi tornare a occuparsi della caffettiera.  
Il castano sospirò. -Scusami… non volevo svegliarti né causarti tanto disturbo…-  
L'altro però scosse la testa. -Nessun disturbo Decimo. Poi nonostante abbia cercato di stare sveglio per controllare la situazione, alla fine mi sono riaddormentato!- rivelò, portandosi una mano sulla nuca mentre ridacchiava imbarazzato, provocando il riso anche nel suo Boss.  
Dopo quelle parole, tra i due calò un ovattato silenzio, che sapeva di ringraziamenti impliciti e devozione pura e limpida come le acque di una sorgente. Gli unici rumori che riempirono l'aria furono lo sbuffare della caffettiera e dei movimenti di Gokudera, che dopo aver versato il caffè nella tazza, posò sul tavolo la zuccheriera e il cartone del latte, insieme a una scatola di biscotti, per dare all'uomo la possibilità di fare una colazione un po' sostanziosa. Infine, si sedette a sua volta sull'unica sedia libera, osservando i movimenti del suo ospite.  
Da parte sua, Sawada subì con tranquillità l'esame del Guardiano, poiché era abituato ad avere quello stesso sguardo smeraldino puntato addosso in ogni occasione. Era diventato parte integrante della sua quotidianità, così tanto che se gli veniva tolto, avvertiva la mancanza fisica di qualcosa di importante, che lo faceva sentire ancora più sicuro e protetto di quanto già non fosse. Inoltre, era convinto che presto o tardi, il giovane italiano avrebbe rotto il silenzio per fargli almeno una domanda. Anzi, rifletté che era quasi strano che fino a quel momento non fosse giunto alcun quesito.  
Alla fine, con somma soddisfazione dell'argenteo, Vongola Decimo aveva aggiunto un po' di latte alla bevanda scura e aveva rubacchiato un paio di biscotti, mangiandoli con gusto.  
-Mi hai fregato…- ammise il venticinquenne, prendendone un terzo.  
La Tempesta ridacchiò, poi aprì la bocca per replicare, ma fu fermato dal trillo del campanello che attirò l'attenzione di entrambi.  
-Aspettavi qualcuno?- domandò il Boss incuriosito, voltandosi verso l'ingresso della stanza mentre Hayato si alzava per andare a ricevere il visitatore, senza degnarlo di una risposta.  
La cosa gli parve ancora più strana del non aver ricevuto domande in merito ai suoi malesseri notturni. C'era qualcosa che bolliva in pentola, ne era più che certo.  
-Buongiorno Reborn-san.- disse il ragazzo, salutando anche con un cenno del capo.  
-Salve Gokudera.- ricambiò l'Arcobaleno, entrando tranquillamente in casa. -Tsuna dov'è?-  
-Il Decimo è in cucina, vada pure avanti.- rispose l'argenteo, muovendosi per chiudere la porta, che però lo colpì violentemente sul naso.  
-Aspetta Stupidera, ci sono anch'io!- gridò il Guardiano del Fulmine, fiondandosi all'interno dell'appartamento e correndo dietro al killer.  
-…dannata Scemucca…- borbottò l'altro, massaggiandosi la parte lesa mentre sbatteva la porta e faceva un giro di chiave.  
-Ciaossu Tsuna!- esclamò l'insegnante, saltando sulla sedia rimasta libera. -Ho pensato di venire a trovarti, come va?-  
-Buongiorno Reborn. Tutto bene grazie, stamattina ho dormito molto più del solito e Hayato mi vizia, meglio di così?- rispose divertito Sawada, allargando le braccia per ricevere il giovane Bovino, che gli saltò addosso con una risata.  
-Ciao Tsuna! Lambo-san vuole giocare con te!- affermò il bambino, puntando gli occhi verdi in quelli castani dell'uomo che gli sorrise con affetto.  
-Va bene, dammi solo il tempo di cambiarmi, ok?- disse alzandosi in piedi.  
-Lambo-san ti accompagna!- sentenziò il moro, arrampicandosi sull'altro per sedersi dietro il suo collo. -Andiamo!-  
-D'accordo, d'accordo…- rise il castano. -Scusa Hayato, ho lasciato il tavolo in disordine…- proseguì, guardando l'italiano che scosse il capo.  
-Non ci pensi neppure, me ne occupo io. Ehi, Scemucca! Vedi di non infastidire il Decimo e di non demolirmi l'appartamento, chiaro?!- avvertì, guadagnandosi una pernacchia, mentre lo vedeva svanire nel corridoio sulle spalle del Boss.  
Il killer osservò la coppia e attese di sentire le loro voci ovattate prima di rivolgersi alla Tempesta. -Mi sembra tutto tranquillo, certo è un po' pallido rispetto a ieri, ma non credo ci sia da preoccuparsi.- esordì, incrociando gli occhi neri con quelli verdi del ragazzo. -Bianchi mi ha detto che la questione era seria.-  
Il Guardiano annuì. -Quasi per tutta la notte, il Decimo ha avuto la febbre e incubi… delirava e credo che stesse sognando il giorno in cui il sigillo è stato rimosso.-

* * *

_Per primi furono i movimenti del suo ospite a svegliarlo, poiché non era abituato a dividere il letto con qualcuno, ma a convincerlo ad alzarsi a sedere furono i mormorii sconnessi che giunsero poco dopo. Il ragazzo accese l'abatjour che teneva sul comodino, quindi si voltò verso l'uomo, trovandolo girato su un fianco che gli dava la schiena.  
-…Decimo?- chiamò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e scuotendolo leggermente.  
-Indietro…- sussurrò il castano con gli occhi stretti. -Dovete… indietro… lontani…- pregò poi, rivolto a chissà chi nell'incubo che stava vivendo nel sonno.  
Il tono disperato e l'affanno che avevano accompagnato quelle parole destarono completamente l'argenteo che si sporse sul venticinquenne, accendendo la lampada dal suo lato e vedendo finalmente quanto fosse sudato e pallido.  
-Decimo!- esclamò impaurito, portando il palmo sulla fronte dell'altro e sentendola rovente.  
-G-Gokudera-kun…- pronunciò con un singhiozzo Tsunayoshi. -Hayato… fermala… fermala prima che…-  
Al sentire quelle parole deliranti, ma piene di una verità che avrebbe voluto rinnegare con tutto se stesso, il Guardiano della Tempesta comprese che non poteva tirarsi indietro e che avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto. Girò il Boss sulla schiena e gli tirò le coperte fino al collo, quindi si alzò e andò a recuperare il necessario per occuparsi di lui._

* * *

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio. -Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Gokudera?-  
Smoking Bomb deglutì a vuoto, ripensando a quanto aveva sentito quella notte. -Dobbiamo prepararci, sia per il nostro bene sia per quello del Decimo.-  
-Hai già in mente qualcosa?- domandò, ringraziando il dinamitardo con un cenno, mentre gli posava davanti una tazza di caffè.  
-Quando tornerà il nostro Decimo, mi metterò al lavoro per potenziare il sistema C.A.I., poi…- l'argenteo si zittì, sentendo le voci del Fulmine e del Cielo spostarsi dalla camera da letto al bagno. -Volevo fare una domanda al Decimo, ma non me la sento…- concluse in un sussurro, sedendosi al tavolo e incrociando le dita posate sulle gambe.  
-Di quello non devi preoccuparti.- replicò l'Arcobaleno del Sole, attirando lo sguardo del giovane. -Sarei venuto comunque a farti visita oggi, proprio perché ho una domanda da fare a Tsuna. E credo che sia la stessa a cui sei giunto tu.- rivelò, bevendo un sorso del liquido scuro e forte, esattamente come piaceva a lui. -O mi sbaglio?-  
-Non so Reborn-san… nel delirio c'erano più frasi sconnesse che veri e propri discorsi e il Decimo dice di ricordare poco o niente di quel giorno, però…- Hayato prese un profondo respiro. -…però credo di aver capito cosa volesse dire ieri il Decimo, quando diceva che nonostante il sopravvento della Fiamma dell'Ultimo Desiderio ci aveva riconosciuti.-

-Allora, volete dirmi cosa state complottando o devo scoprirlo da solo?- esordì Tsunayoshi, rivolto all'Arcobaleno e alla Tempesta, mentre temperava una matita colorata per il piccolo Lambo che all'improvviso aveva espresso il desiderio di potersi dedicare al disegno.  
Il killer e il Guardiano, seduti sul divano, si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a fissare il giapponese che, al contrario, non si era nemmeno voltato. Sawada infatti, era totalmente concentrato su ciò che stava facendo e permise a un silenzio quasi spinoso di insinuarsi tra lui e i due amici. Soddisfatto della punta ottenuta, passò il pastello al giovane Bovino che lo ringraziò e proseguì serenamente con la sua attività.  
-Sto aspettando.- aggiunse poco dopo, puntando finalmente gli occhi su di loro.  
Le iridi marroni erano tranquille e calde come sempre, ma mostravano anche un velo di severità che per un istante fece rabbrividire Gokudera. Reborn, invece, sostenne quello sguardo e cercò di scorgervi i pensieri dell'uomo con pessimi risultati. Impenetrabile e illeggibile, come ci si aspetta da un vero Boss.  
Il bambino ghignò. -Ci hai scoperti, ma tranquillo non stavamo complottando niente. Volevamo farti un paio di domande, aspettavamo solo il momento giusto per porle.-  
-Non è da te. L'argomento in questione ti preoccupa così tanto?-  
-Ieri hai detto che ImbranaTsuna riconoscerà i suoi Guardiani, ma che proprio questo sarà il problema principale. Cosa volevi dire?- buttò l'Arcobaleno, fissando con serietà il castano che sorrise amaramente.  
-Ora ti riconosco, e finalmente capisco perché Hayato questa mattina non mi ha chiesto niente sul mio malessere notturno.- rispose Vongola Decimo, proseguendo subito dopo per frenare le scuse di Smoking Bomb. -Non è la prima volta che mi capita di avere questo genere di incubi e sicuramente avrò farfugliato qualcosa nel sonno che ti ha fatto preoccupare, giusto?- chiese, ottenendo un assenso.  
-Quindi?- riprese il tutor. -Puoi spiegarci meglio questa faccenda?-  
Il venticinquenne sospirò, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la portafinestra per guardare fuori. Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e si perse un momento a osservare la tranquillità di Namimori, poi sollevò lo sguardo e si gettò nel cielo azzurro, incredibilmente limpido che preannunciava una giornata all'insegna del bel tempo.  
-Reborn, dimmi la verità, la mia velocità di miglioramento durante tutti gli allenamenti a cui mi sono sottoposto, non ti è mai sembrata strana o quantomeno insolita?- domandò senza girarsi.  
L'Arcobaleno del Sole inarcò un sopracciglio. -Sì, lo ammetto. Più di una volta l'ho pensato, ma non ho mai creduto che fosse qualcosa di male. Dove vuoi andare a parare?-  
-La Fiamma del Cielo è avida, Reborn.- asserì gravemente, osservando il proprio riflesso nel vetro. -Più cresce, maggiore è la voglia di avere ancora più potere. Non ci avevo mai fatto troppo caso fino al giorno in cui il sigillo è stato rimosso… In tutti gli anni che è rimasta confinata, la Fiamma del Cielo ha assunto una volontà indipendente e quando è stata liberata mi sono reso conto troppo tardi che non ero più me stesso…- spiegò, fissando lo sguardo calmo che gli restituiva la finestra.  
Per un attimo, uno soltanto, gli sembrò di vederlo tingersi di un freddo e malvagio arancio, che lo fece sussultare. Il Guardiano e l'insegnante rimasero a guardarlo in silenzio, pronti a soccorrerlo se l'avessero visto barcollare, perché il suo viso s'era fatto talmente pallido da far credere che sarebbe crollato a terra da un momento all'altro.  
-Tutti gli altri elementi: Tempesta, Fulmine, Pioggia, Nuvola, Sole e Nebbia, compongono il Cielo che a loro volta li racchiude in sé…- riprese Tsunayoshi dopo aver deglutito a vuoto, usando le stesse parole che aveva pronunciato il giorno prima per rispondere a Gokudera. -Questo è il motivo che ha spinto la Fiamma del Cielo a voler fare sue le Fiamme dei Guardiani, anche a costo di distruggerli.-  
Quelle parole congelarono sul posto i due, che sgranarono gli occhi e rivolsero a Vongola Decimo uno sguardo incredulo misto a paura. L'argenteo soprattutto non voleva credere alla realtà che gli era stata messa davanti, ma si arrese quando scorse la sofferenza sul viso del castano, che continuava a guardare avanti a sé.  
-Per questo i Guardiani dovranno affrontare Tsuna, per sopravvivere. Dovranno sopravvivere, finché Tsuna non riuscirà ad avere la meglio sulla Fiamma del Cielo, ma dovranno fare attenzione ai suoi momenti di lucidità.-  
-Perché?- domandò il killer.  
-Perché tenterà di fuggire per proteggerli.- disse il giapponese, voltandosi verso gli amici, mentre sentiva la spirale di quei ricordi dolorosi farsi strada nella sua mente.  
Non aveva memoria reale e precisa di quel giorno né degli avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti dopo lo scioglimento del sigillo, di tanto in tanto però, gli capitava di rivivere in sogno parti di quel combattimento. In dieci anni, aveva accumulato molti pezzi e il puzzle dei ricordi aveva acquisito un minimo senso. Stessa cosa però non valeva per il suo cuore, che era rimasto profondamente ferito e segnato e non aveva mai dimenticato né rimosso il dolore che l'aveva stretto fin quasi a fermarlo.  
-È per questo che ci hai detto di assicurarci che non abbia gli anelli con sé.- ricollegò l'Arcobaleno, ottenendo un assenso. -Ed è tutto questo che ti ha cambiato così tanto? Che ti ha spinto ad accettare il ruolo di Boss?-  
Questa volta, Reborn non ebbe alcuna risposta dall'uomo, che diede definitivamente le spalle alla finestra e tornò accanto al tavolo, chinandosi sul bambino ancora preso nel suo lavoro.  
-Allora Lambo, come sta venendo il disegno?- domandò, attirando le luminose iridi verdi del giovane Bovino.  
-Lambo-san ha finito!- dichiarò, posando il pastello che aveva in mano e alzando il foglio per mostrare il risultato del suo impegno.  
Il disegno mostrava un grande gruppo di persone, che nonostante i tratti poco definiti, il venticinquenne riconobbe senza fatica. La decima generazione della Famiglia Vongola era tutta in riga a formare una catena con le mani strette l'una all'altra e nel mezzo c'era il Sawada Tsunayoshi di quel tempo, sorridente come gli amici -persino Hibari si era guadagnato un viso allegro al posto del solito broncio arrabbiato- e sulla sua testa l'autore aveva riprodotto se stesso.  
-Neh Tsuna, ti piace?- chiese ansioso il Bovino.  
Il Boss sorrise e annuì. -È un bellissimo disegno.- rispose, trovandosi con le dita sul foglio l'attimo seguente.  
-È per te! Tsuna sembra tanto triste, quindi Lambo-san ti ha fatto un regalo! Tsuna non è solo, non deve essere triste!- spiegò tutto contento il moro, saltando tra le braccia dell'adulto.  
-Grazie Lambo.- pronunciò Vongola Decimo con voce leggermente incrinata dalla commozione, stringendo a sé il Guardiano del Fulmine e donando uno sguardo dolce a quell'infantile ritratto che l'avrebbe seguito quando sarebbe tornato al suo tempo.

_Dulcis in fundo ù.ù  
Chiarimenti sui dettagli tecnici, quali i paragrafi in corsivo -che dovevano essere a destra, ma che sono rimasti a sinistra per colpa dell'impostazione del sito e che avete trovato separati dal resto con una linea.  
Ultimamente il mio stile è cambiato tanto e con lui l'impostazione del testo, quindi ho preso "l'abitudine" di mettere in corsivo (solitamente a destra) ricordi/flashback per dargli uno stacco più elegante e meno meccanico/tagliente. Spero che per voi non sia un fastidio o un problema :3  
Oh, vedete che qualcosa l'avevo dimenticata due capitoli fa?  
Il rapporto arci-fluff tra Tsuna e Lambo ù.ù  
Oltre alla convinzione della trascuratezza riservata alla figaggine di Tsuna, ci aggiungo il pallino del ben poco riguardo -almeno a mio parere- che è stato dato al legame tra lui e il piccolo Lambo. Secondo me, il Guardiano del Fulmine stravede per Tsuna e lo considera un fratello maggiore, magari un po' sbadatello, cosa che gli dà il diritto di prenderlo in giro, dargli fastidio e farsi due risate, ma a cui vuole un mondo di bene. E in questa fic cercherò di dare un certo peso a questo dettaglio. Ditemi un po' che ne pensate ù.ù  
Come sempre, ringrazio tantissimo chi legge :3 Ci risentiamo al prossimo capitolo!  
See ya!_


	5. Capitolo V

**Capitolo V - Famiglia unita**

Quando Reborn e Lambo lasciarono casa di Gokudera s'era fatta l'ora di pranzo. I due occupanti dell'appartamento mangiarono in compagnia di un silenzio strano, che non era né teso né imbarazzante. Il Guardiano della Tempesta non era in grado di definire l'atmosfera che era scesa tra di loro, quindi si limitò a consumare il proprio pasto e accettò con un sorriso accennato l'aiuto che il Boss gli offrì per sistemare. Lo sbirciò di sottecchi in numerose occasioni, ma Hayato non riuscì mai a decifrarne lo sguardo. Gli occhi marroni di Tsunayoshi sembravano lontani, rivolti a chissà quali pensieri o forse semplicemente a un nulla indefinito, che ne impedivano la lettura. Nonostante tutto, il giapponese era attento e vigile, concentrato su quanto stava facendo e nemmeno per un secondo l'argenteo lo vide vacillare, inciampare o distrarsi, come invece sarebbe accaduto al ragazzo che era abituato ad avere accanto.  
Dopo che anche l'ultimo piatto fu asciugato e riposto nella credenza, Vongola Decimo si congedò senza una parola e si diresse verso la finestra. Nuovamente vi si fermò davanti, come se volesse studiare se stesso nelle profondità del riflesso che gli stava mostrando il vetro, poi portò le mani dietro la schiena e non si mosse più.  
Smoking Bomb l'aveva osservato in ogni mossa, ma non aveva trovato la forza di richiamarlo né il coraggio, soprattutto perché effettivamente, non sapeva cosa dirgli. Quando poi si girò per dirigersi rapidamente in camera a recuperare le sue Box, trattenne a stento un sospiro per timore di disturbare il Boss, dopodiché si sedette al tavolo e iniziò a lavorare con attenzione. Tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze che lo avevano bloccato e impaurito il giorno precedente, erano stati spazzati via da una forte ondata di determinazione e aveva deciso di mettersi subito all'opera per ideare un progetto di miglioramento del sistema C.A.I.. Posò la punta della penna sul primo foglio del blocco che aveva davanti, ma prima di cominciare a scrivere, sollevò ancora una volta gli occhi verdi, puntandoli sulla schiena del venticinquenne, trovandolo nella stessa posizione in cui s'era fermato. Annuì con determinazione e tornò al proprio lavoro.  
Nell'udire la penna correre rapidamente sulla carta, Tsunayoshi sorrise compiaciuto e si rilassò, lasciando che il suo sguardo si perdesse nell'ammirare Namimori e il suo cambiamento durante lo scorrere del giorno.

Era calata la sera quando il campanello trillò di nuovo.  
-Aspettavi qualcun altro, Hayato?- domandò il castano senza voltarsi.  
-No, Decimo.- ammise, sinceramente confuso, alzandosi.  
-Yo, Gokudera! Come ve la passate tu e Tsuna?- esclamò la voce di Yamamoto quando l'uscio fu aperto.  
L'argenteo grugnì. -Idiota del baseball! Cosa ci fai qui?!-  
-Ciao Gokudera-kun.- intervenne Kyoko con gentilezza, spuntando da dietro la schiena dell'amico. -Siamo venuti a portarti gli appunti di oggi per te e per Tsuna-kun. Possiamo entrare?-  
-Ah… Ehm, certamente. Prego.- balbettò l'italiano, spostandosi per far entrare i due ospiti.  
Li invitò ad avanzare lungo il corridoio con un gesto, mentre con l'altra mano richiudeva. Tuttavia, il suo intento fu reso vano da una poderosa spinta che gli gettò la porta contro il viso per la seconda volta in quella giornata.  
-Ehi Gokudera! Ci sono anch'io all'estremo!- urlò a gran voce il maggiore dei Sasagawa, insospettendosi quando non ottenne risposta. -Oi? Testa di polpo? Ci sei?-  
-Dannato… testa a prato…- borbottò Hayato, massaggiandosi il naso dolorante. -Ti farò saltare in aria insieme alla Scemucca… prima o poi…- proseguì, mostrandosi finalmente all'altro ragazzo e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi.  
Tornato in salotto, l'argenteo inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò disorientato i nuovi giunti poiché si erano fermati nel bel mezzo della stanza.  
-Si può sapere che vi prende?- domandò.  
-Tsuna-kun non ci risponde e…- esordì la ragazza, voltandosi verso la Tempesta, che a sua volta spostò lo sguardo sul Boss che era ancora rivolto verso la finestra.  
Smoking Bomb aggirò gli amici e si avvicinò a Sawada per sfiorargli un braccio con la mano.  
-Decimo?- chiamò. -Ci sono Sasagawa Kyoko e gli altri.-  
-Mh?- rispose distrattamente l'uomo, svegliandosi dal suo torpore. -Oh, ciao ragazzi.- esordì, girandosi con un sorriso lieto. -Scusatemi, ero soprappensiero.-  
-Sei sicuro di star bene, Tsuna-kun?- replicò Kyoko, posando la cartella sul tavolo per andare incontro al venticinquenne. -Sei pallido…-  
-Non preoccuparti Kyoko-chan, sto bene.-  
-Non mentire Tsuna.- affermò il Guardiano della Pioggia, indurendo lo sguardo e puntandolo in quello di Vongola Decimo. -È evidente che qualcosa ti preoccupa, parlane con noi.- proseguì con voce gentile, senza abbandonare l'intensità dei propri occhi per trasmettere all'uomo che aveva di fronte tutta la sua determinazione, poiché mai e poi mai gli avrebbe permesso di fuggire.  
Il castano si concesse un sorriso sghembo e un sospiro, per poi rompere la posizione rigida che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento. -Hai ragione Takeshi, come sempre del resto. Vi chiedo solo di aspettare ancora qualche minuto, credo che presto riceveremo altre visite.- disse, incamminandosi verso una delle sedie. -Hayato, ti consiglio di mettere su l'acqua per il tè.-  
Come fulminato da quelle parole, il padrone di casa scattò con un cenno d'assenso e dopo aver invitato i suoi ospiti ad accomodarsi, si mise all'opera con tazze e bollitore.  
-Dimmi Takeshi, cosa vi ha portati qui?- chiese il Boss, guardando i tre ragazzi.  
-Beh, eravamo venuti a portare i compiti per te e Gokudera!- rispose allegro il giocatore di baseball.  
-E poi?- intuì Tsunayoshi, posando il gomito sul tavolo e il viso sul palmo aperto.  
-…il bambino ci ha detto di passare di qua il prima possibile.- confessò Yamamoto, portandosi una mano sulla nuca. -Ci hai scoperti.-  
Il venticinquenne ridacchiò. -So bene com'è fatto Reborn, per questo sono sicuro che arriveranno almeno altre due persone.-  
Il vivace trillo del campanello che si fece sentire pochi istanti dopo, confermò la sua teoria. Il Guardiano della Tempesta abbassò il fuoco sotto il bollitore e corse all'ingresso, facendo entrare i nuovi ospiti che si rivelarono di più rispetto alla previsione di Sawada. Miura si presentò pimpante come di consueto aggrappata al braccio di Dokuro, che salutò con un timido inchino. Non furono tanto loro a stupire gli astanti, bensì il terzo arrivato che giunse alle loro spalle con un gran sorriso, una mano sollevata in segno di saluto e l'altra affondata tra le ciocche bionde.  
-Buon pomeriggio a tutti!- esclamò il giovane, studiando i ragazzi che aveva davanti uno per volta. -Reborn mi ha detto di passare di qua, ma non ha voluto spiegarmi perché di preciso.-  
-Dopo tanti anni ancora ti stupisci per certe cose?- ribatté Tsunayoshi, alzandosi in piedi e attirando l'attenzione di Cavallone, che sgranò gli occhi marroni.  
-…otouto? Sei davvero tu?- domandò stupito e incredulo, guardando il quasi coetaneo. -Com'è possibile?- aggiunse dopo aver ricevuto un assenso.  
-Il bazooka di Lambo s'è rotto e io sono bloccato in questo tempo fino a domani. La cosa ti turba, Dino?-  
-No, affatto!- si affrettò a rispondere il Boss italiano. -Però, non me l'aspettavo! Credevo che avrei dovuto aspettare dieci anni per poterti vedere cresciuto invece… beh, eccoti qua!- rise, andando incontro al castano per abbracciarlo. -L'unica cosa bizzarra sai qual è? Che ora sei tu il più vecchio tra noi due!- continuò, ridendo assieme all'altro, che ricambiò la stretta con affetto.  
Vongola Decimo chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi nell'abbraccio di Cavallone. Con il passare degli anni, il legame tra lui e il biondo s'era fatto più saldo, quasi fossero veri fratelli di sangue. Per lui, però, Dino era sempre dieci passi avanti e sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliarlo in quanto a esperienza, in ogni campo. E Cavallone Decimo doveva aver compreso fin da subito questo suo pensiero poiché gli era stato accanto in ogni occasione, quasi quanto Hayato e soprattutto dopo lo scioglimento del sigillo. Era stato presente più che mai per istruirlo e insegnargli ogni sfaccettatura della vita mafiosa e di come rapportarsi con coloro che ne facevano parte. Sentiva un debito immenso nei confronti di quel ragazzo sbadato quanto -e forse più- di lui ed era fermamente convinto di non averlo mai ringraziato o ripagato abbastanza, proprio come i suoi Guardiani e i restanti membri della sua Famiglia.  
-Allora otouto, illuminami! Quali sono i guai che ti porti dietro stavolta?- chiese l'italiano, rompendo la stretta.  
-Reborn non ti ha detto proprio niente?-  
-È stato criptico come solo lui può essere! "Vai a casa di Gokudera, troverai una sorpresa!", così mi ha detto e in effetti una sorpresa l'ho trovata!-  
-Siediti allora, ci sono molte cose che devo raccontarti.-

Più che mai scioccato e sull'orlo del baratro della paura, il Guardiano della Pioggia si ritrovò a non voler credere a ciò che aveva sentito. Inoltre, per la prima volta riuscì a comprendere alla perfezione i sentimenti di Smoking Bomb nei confronti del loro amico e Boss. Aveva accettato senza particolari impedimenti il fatto che Tsuna avrebbe perso il controllo di sé quando il sigillo sulla sua Fiamma sarebbe stato rimosso ed era più che pronto a scontrarsi con lui se sarebbe servito ad aiutarlo. Faticava però a credere che quel ragazzino timido e gentile si sarebbe letteralmente rivoltato contro di loro per eliminarli e conquistare le loro Fiamme. Rivolse uno sguardo intenso al braccio destro, che ricambiò con uno rassegnato ma al contempo ricolmo di fermezza, segno che non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nulla al mondo: avrebbe affrontato il loro adorato Cielo per la sicurezza della Famiglia e perché non farlo sarebbe equivalso a un abbandono e a un tradimento. Deglutendo a vuoto, Yamamoto si voltò verso il suo senpai, trovandolo con un'espressione di rara serietà che gli aveva indurito i tratti del viso, solitamente morbidi e distesi, e lo capì immediatamente: per lui quella era sicuramente una sfida a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato ma prima di questo, c'era un amico da aiutare. Il Sole non avrebbe lasciato il Cielo in balia di se stesso. Con un sorriso accennato, la Pioggia decise che non sarebbe stata da meno.  
Fu un singhiozzo spaventato a risvegliarlo dalle sue riflessioni. Si girò in direzione del divano e si preoccupò vedendo Miura quasi preda del pianto, che scuoteva la testa in segno negativo. -Tu… tu menti!- esclamò, stupendo tutti. -Tsuna-san non farebbe mai del male ai suoi amici!-  
-Haru-chan…- tentò Kyoko, cingendo le spalle della mora.  
-Hai ragione Haru.- disse Tsunayoshi serio ma gentile, incatenando gli occhi della ragazza ai propri. -Non ne sarei mai stato capace neanche volendo, ma la Fiamma del Cielo ha preso il controllo e non ho potuto far nulla.- spiegò tranquillo. -So che non è una scusa, però ti assicuro che se avessi avuto un'altra possibilità l'avrei colta senza pensarci.-  
La ragazza singhiozzò un'ultima volta prima di calmarsi del tutto con un paio di respiri lunghi e profondi. Si perse nello sguardo quieto dell'uomo, che rivelava unicamente sincerità e una leggera ombra. Un'ombra che per lei fu indecifrabile, ma che non alterò il suo giudizio.  
-Mi… dispiace… Tsuna-san…- balbettò, stringendosi i lembi della gonna della divisa.  
-Non importa.-  
-Mi pare di capire che quest'esperienza ti abbia cambiato, otouto.- osservò Cavallone Decimo, attirando l'attenzione. -È chiaro che sei cresciuto, maturato, ma in qualche modo sei _diverso_, e non credo che sia perché sei diventato Boss. Al contrario, sono convinto che il cambiamento ti abbia guidato su questa strada. Sbaglio?-  
Dopo quelle parole, rimasero tutti col fiato sospeso, intenti a osservare i due uomini scrutarsi in un morbido silenzio ma carico di attesa. Il ventitreenne non distolse nemmeno per un secondo lo sguardo dall'altro e trattenne a fatica un brivido nel vederlo così serio e illeggibile. Neanche il Nono era capace di metterlo in un simile stato di soggezione e questo dettaglio lo impensierì ulteriormente. Inoltre, gli fu finalmente chiaro il motivo per cui il suo ex insegnante l'aveva mandato lì. Non era solo perché poi avrebbe dovuto riferire a Kyoya come comportarsi dopo la rimozione del sigillo, no. Voleva che vedesse con i suoi occhi e che capisse quale sarebbe stato il futuro della Famiglia Vongola.  
Il Guardiano della Tempesta deglutì a vuoto, incrociando le braccia e serrando le dita sulle maniche della camicia. L'Arcobaleno aveva detto le stesse parole quella mattina come domanda, ma non aveva ottenuto alcuna risposta dal castano. L'argenteo aveva un'idea, ai limiti del possibile, di ciò che avrebbe potuto replicare il suo Boss, poiché aveva avuto modo di riflettere su tutta quella spinosa faccenda mentre lavorava al miglioramento del sistema C.A.I..  
Tsunayoshi sospirò appena, accavallando le gambe. -Siete tutti terribilmente curiosi… Reborn mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa stamattina…- esordì, chiudendo le palpebre per un istante, prima di tornare a fissare le iridi calde del biondo. -Non sbagli, Dino. La rimozione del sigillo mi ha cambiato in un certo senso, ma per un motivo molto semplice. Come ho già detto, col passare del tempo la Fiamma del Cielo ha assunto una volontà indipendente e quando è stata liberata ci siamo confrontati. La sua era nettamente più forte della mia.- affermò con voce grave. -Alla fine, in qualche modo, ho avuto la meglio… credo.-  
-Credi?- ripeté confuso l'italiano.  
-I miei ricordi di quel giorno sono molto pochi e la metà sono sensazioni poco definite. Chi può dire come sia andata realmente tra i miei Guardiani e la Fiamma e tra la Fiamma e me? So soltanto che dopo quello scontro, in breve tempo, le due volontà si sono unite e ciò che vedi è il risultato.  
-Non sono cambiato.- si affrettò ad aggiungere. -Sono diventato… completo, si può dire così.-  
-E questa completezza ti ha fatto cambiare idea sul mondo della Mafia?- indagò ancora Cavallone.  
-È chiaro che non ho cambiato idea da un giorno all'altro, ma lo vedrai da te come giusto che sia. Ho già detto troppo e vi chiedo di non accennare nulla con il me stesso di questo tempo, potrebbero modificarsi molte cose.-  
-D'accordo!- esclamò Dino, alzando le mani in segno di resa. -Effettivamente credo di aver saputo ben oltre ciò che dovevo, quindi mi ritengo più che soddisfatto.-  
-Ti ringrazio.- sorrise Sawada, prima di guardare i giovani membri della sua Famiglia. -E voi? Come avete intenzione di comportarvi dopo ciò che avete sentito?-  
-Io non abbandonerò Tsuna.- rispose prontamente la Pioggia con risolutezza. -Lui ci ha sempre aiutati e sostenuti, ed è un amico, non lo lascerò proprio ora che ha bisogno di me.-  
-Yamamoto ha estremamente ragione! Anch'io aiuterò Sawada fino all'estremo delle mie forze!- riferì Ryohei con grinta.  
-Nemmeno io mi tirerò indietro, Boss.- intervenne Chrome, incrociando lo sguardo del venticinquenne.  
-Faremo anche noi la nostra parte!- dichiarò la minore dei Sasagawa, stringendo i pugni. -Tsuna-kun avrà bisogno di sostegno in questi giorni e anche quando questa storia sarà finita saremo al suo fianco.-  
-Ovviamente, potranno contare anche su di me!- esclamò Cavallone.  
Udite quelle parole d'amicizia, l'uomo allargò il proprio sorriso, dopodiché rivolse l'attenzione alla Tempesta che era rimasta in un quieto silenzio. Ne incontrò le iridi verdi, leggendovi una determinazione e una fedeltà tanto profonde quanto sincere e non ci fu bisogno di riempire quel silenzio.  
-Grazie a tutti.-

Quella notte, Tsunayoshi si addormentò serenamente, sdraiato sul fianco sinistro, rivolto verso il padrone di casa, che al contrario non riusciva a trovare pace. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, perso nei propri pensieri. Per tutta quella giornata non ci aveva minimamente riflettuto, poi però le parole dell'uomo che ora gli dormiva accanto, gliel'avevano ricordato di colpo: il giorno seguente sarebbe tornato il suo Boss e avrebbero dovuto rivelargli cosa c'era ad attenderlo nel prossimo futuro.  
Il quindicenne sospirò pesantemente, sarebbe stato un discorso senza dubbio difficile. Lungo e difficile. Come avrebbe reagito il giovane Decimo? Sicuramente si sarebbe spaventato e probabilmente l'istinto di fuggire avrebbe preso il sopravvento sulla sua mente. Purtroppo però, quello era un destino da cui non poteva scappare.  
-Hayato…- mugugnò il castano, sollevando appena la testa dal cuscino.  
-Mi scusi Decimo! L'ho svegliata?- replicò, girando il viso verso di lui, che negò con un cenno.  
-Perché non dormi?- chiese in un bisbiglio, accoccolandosi meglio sotto le coperte.  
-Non riesco a prendere sonno, tutto qui…-  
-Cosa ti preoccupa?- indagò il venticinquenne. -Hai forse paura per il me di questo tempo? Temi la sua reazione?-  
Il Guardiano sgranò gli occhi, spiazzato di fronte all'ennesima incredibile dimostrazione del super-intuito dei Vongola. -Beh… Io…-  
-Non angustiarti.- riprese Tsunayoshi. -Quando gli parlerai, sii te stesso e andrà tutto bene. Te l'assicuro.-  
Nemmeno per un istante Smoking Bomb pensò di contestare quelle parole: annuì leggermente, fidandosi ciecamente del proprio Boss. Tornò a osservare il soffitto e annuì una seconda volta, ora fermamente convinto di poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa per il bene del suo Cielo.  
-Grazie Deci- s'interruppe quando si accorse che l'uomo s'era nuovamente assopito.  
Smoking Bomb sorrise e dopo aver sistemato le coperte sul venticinquenne, chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal suo respiro profondo e tranquillo.


End file.
